


伊修加德1578

by Kornblume



Series: 伊修加德1578 [1]
Category: FF14, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Heavensward, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 08:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 50,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kornblume/pseuds/Kornblume
Summary: AU。类法国大革命。





	1. 01.福尔唐伯爵

谁都不能否认埃德蒙•德•福尔唐阁下是名杰出的政治家。身为伊修加德国内四大名门之一福尔唐家的家主，他用祖辈的智慧和他自己独到的眼光，勤恳又精明地延续着这个千年大家族的辉煌，并让福尔唐家继续在政坛上保有牢固的地位，成为那些次级贵族家长学习的对象。  
年轻时的贵族青年几乎都能俘获一众少女的芳心，埃德蒙也不曾例外。他出身良好，谈吐得体，外表俊朗，或许他不甚擅长舞枪弄剑，但那种温和的儒雅气息足够他成为淑女们谈论的对象之一。当他到了成家的年纪，他的父母便开始为他物色好人家的女孩儿——毫无疑问她也必须是一名出自贵族家庭的小姐，必须精通钢琴绘画刺绣诗文，这样才能和福尔唐家的嫡长子组成一个优秀的新家庭。  
可他的双亲没有料到，他们的儿子并不想把人生过早地交付给婚姻，加之他学习的某些新知识令他对贵族世界开始产生疑惑，所以他极不愿意接受父母安排的婚事。  
而在那时，拒绝这样的安排是要被世人所唾弃的。  
埃德蒙不想让家族蒙羞，也不愿让父母得知真相后大感失望，于是压下心中的不快，接受了他的婚姻。  
嫁给他的贵族小姐便成了未来的福尔唐伯爵夫人，她温婉可人，满足埃德蒙父母心中对准儿媳的一切要求，唯一一点大概就是身体情况不大好，不过这点小瑕疵对贵族而言可以忽略不计——只要她能为家族诞下血脉——这种简单的要求，几乎存在于每个贵族家庭。  
埃德蒙对妻子并无不满，他只是不满毫无选择权的婚姻，然而他的妻子那样无辜，所以他不能对无辜者示以敌意和冷漠。实际上他逐渐把对妻子的情感转变为亲情，最终说服自己接受了她，然后在第二年有了他们的第一个孩子。埃德蒙的父母很高兴，福尔唐家的新生命是个男孩，这对他们来说太重要了。诚然贵族的世界里男孩女孩都能过得远比平民更好，可无论哪个世界的女孩都会受到老旧传统的伤害。曾有贵族家的小姐不满自己学习琴棋书画击剑射击骑马只是为了嫁个好人家并给他们生孩子，一气之下逃出家门，再也没回去过。最近这样的事情在伊修加德贵族圈内屡见不鲜，老贵族们纷纷叹息世风的败坏，一面竖起耳朵仔细聆听还有没有比他们更加不幸的人出现。  
改变，对他们而言是绝对不可能的事。  
在埃德蒙初为人父后不久，伊修加德开始探索起广袤云海里埋藏的殖民地，有财力的各个贵族家庭纷纷贡献出大量人力物力进入殖民地，继而激发了商业的兴盛，商业兴盛带来的自然是不属于贵族势力的人群力量逐渐崛起，由平民为主构成的一个个商人团体开始要求国家“平等对待”。不过，这里暂且先不谈平民和贵族的角力，人们口中杰出的政治家埃德蒙先生，未来的福尔唐伯爵，也为了家族产业，去了一趟福尔唐家开辟的殖民地。  
他在那儿待了一年，除开为家族的事业忙碌之外，还被那片新土地的风土人情打动，更加深刻地反思起家乡的现状，“离经叛道”的想法又再度复生。他到底为什么要一言不发地去接受家族的安排？他的人生难道不是他自己的吗？他要爱上什么人，要和什么人组成家庭，那都得是他的个人自由，这份自由不应该被任何事情束缚。  
必须得说，埃德蒙的想法是有道理的，虽然他没有意识到这里面的误区，但年轻人脑海里的想法就像火星落在干草堆上，起初的无声吞噬之后便迅速发展成了熊熊大火，烧光了所有该有或不该有的顾虑。  
埃德蒙在殖民地爱上了一个跟随而来探索新世界的平民姑娘，比起他的妻子来说，她的身份低微，也不会什么贵族礼仪，但她所展现的是属于下层普通人民的质朴和善良。在埃德蒙眼中她是那么美丽，一头长长的浅青色头发在月光下漂成发亮的柔软银丝，沐浴在月光下的她像是双月与慈爱的女神披上了薄纱，那样令人神往。  
埃德蒙和她坠入爱河。  
福尔唐家的第二个孩子仍旧是个男孩，然而他却不是福尔唐伯爵夫人所出。他的出生没有迎来太多祝福，连洗礼都是那样简易，仿佛是在哈罗妮垂怜的手掌边缘小心翼翼地触碰了一下，便以此满足。  
埃德蒙此时才清醒过来，明白自己已经铸成大错。人在年轻的时候往往会因为不羁而犯下很多错误，可他没有那么放肆犯错的权利。他是福尔唐家的继承人，是未来的福尔唐伯爵，他怎么能在已有妻子的情况下去爱上另一个女人，并还和她生下孩子呢？  
他开始忧愁不已，日夜苦恼。离回家的日子越近，他的内心便越是煎熬。  
最后，他决定带上新出生的儿子和他的母亲一道返回伊修加德，他想，自己无论如何也能保护他们母子，即便这个儿子不能享有福尔唐家的荣誉，不能和他的父亲拥有同样的姓氏，那也是他的血肉。  
可正如先前所说的那样，这是个老旧且不肯改变的世界，像埃德蒙这样孤身一人试图战斗的人，必定会遭至老旧世界的沉重打击。  
埃德蒙的妻子在看到他们的瞬间，脸上的笑容凝固了，然后她的眼神变得痛苦又愤怒，并被涌上的眼泪淹没。她抱起尚且什么也不明白的长子，转身就走，并把自己锁在房间里摔了不少东西，悲戚的哭声使得埃德蒙久久站在她的门外，却不敢敲门去呼唤她。  
埃德蒙最终还是让家族蒙羞了。  
事实上，这样的事情在贵族世界里并不少。因为他们腐朽的体制，糜烂的生活方式，让“私生子”“私生女”层出不穷，只是有些人选择了接受，有些人选择了抛弃。虽然从严格意义上来说，埃德蒙不算是腐朽的一员，但这件事无论如何也是他的过错，所以他必须得向妻子和家人认错。他的妻子不肯原谅他，跟随她多年的贵族礼仪在面对私生子和他生母时荡然无存。她对他们用尽尖酸刻薄的话语，尽管她明白自己怨恨的人是埃德蒙，但面前的女人和她的儿子同样令她心痛且憎恶。埃德蒙不敢为他的“新欢”多说什么，他很多时候只能沉默接受妻子的怒火。介于此，他甚至不能让私生子叫他父亲，当小孩子学会说话时，他只会称埃德蒙为“伯爵阁下”。  
后来他和妻子拥有了福尔唐家名正言顺的第二子，也许是因为这之间的悲伤，他的妻子对次子溺爱的同时也有极强的控制欲。大多数时候福尔唐家的小儿子都会偷偷躲着母亲，但他也不会去寻找父亲，理由很简单：他们的父亲太过繁忙，根本找不到他。  
于是长子成为了家中唯一说得上话的男子汉，尽管他只比私生子大两岁，比自己的亲弟弟大四岁，他也不得不学着去装成小大人的模样。当然，因为母亲的缘故，他不会与私生子过多接触，在他稍微长大些许后也不会像孩童时那样认为“他是我的弟弟”了。  
埃德蒙•德•福尔唐终于成为了大家口中的福尔唐伯爵，为了逃避家庭里的不快，他把自己投入伊修加德政界，每天和形形色色的政客打交道，除开管教小儿子，他都不会对家中事务多言一句。  
私生子的母亲在到福尔唐家后没多久便因为心情抑郁去世了，福尔唐伯爵夫人也没能在这世间停留太久，大概是身体每况愈下加之心结难解，在长子刚进入少年这个阶段后也投入了十二神的怀抱。  
从那以后，福尔唐家再也没有主母，伯爵这才重拾一个父亲应有的责任，慢慢地试着去消除和儿子们之间的隔阂，虽然这的确是条漫长的道路，但他一步一步地走着，仿佛看到了些许希望。  
长子阿图瓦雷尔像他年轻的时候，英俊儒雅，是众多淑女倾心的对象，自学校毕业后逐渐不再接触舞枪弄剑的工作，主要还是跟着父亲学习政界的知识；次子埃马内兰玩乐心重，像个永远长不大的孩子，书本和剑术抛在一边，带着小仆人在伊修加德各个社交场合和人称兄道弟吃喝玩乐，没少挨父亲的打，可就是“劣性难改”——不过他好歹没给福尔唐家捅出什么篓子，只是贪玩调皮，并不是什么贵族恶霸；私生子奥尔什方不大喜欢伯爵府，少年时伯爵送他去外省念书，他也因此乐于不再回伯爵府度日如年，后来奥尔什方在伯爵的支持下进入军校学习，毕业后直接去了福尔唐家在外经营的某块殖民地，继续那些开拓工作。  
最开始埃德蒙也试探过奥尔什方的意思，比起让儿子离家太远，他还是希望儿子能在自己身边。但奥尔什方谢绝了父亲的好意，他承诺会定期给家里写信，希望能去远一点的地方。他看出埃德蒙试图“补偿”的意图，宽慰父亲不用对过去他的遭遇感到愧疚，笑称那是“神明赐予的磨难”，然后就此离家而去，除开星芒节这样的重要节日，奥尔什方都不曾回到伊修加德本土。  
大概时间会慢慢磨平这一切吧。埃德蒙走在议事厅走廊上时这么想着，无论怎么说，他是一名父亲，而奥尔什方是他的儿子，这一点永远都不会变，他们需要的只是时间。  
“埃德蒙阁下。”有人自他身后叫住他，埃德蒙转过身去，有些讶异地挑了挑眉：“泽梅尔伯爵。”  
泽梅尔家也是伊修加德的四大名门之一，千百年来都是福尔唐家的政治对手，不过这并不妨碍他们彼此在殖民地和其他领域的合作。现任泽梅尔伯爵比起当政治家，更适合当个商人，他们家族甚至在遥远的海之都利姆萨•罗敏萨都有生意。  
“今晚有空的话，不妨来鄙舍叙叙旧吧。”泽梅尔伯爵和颜悦色，仿佛刚才和埃德蒙在教皇陛下面前吵得不可开交的人并不是他。  
即便现在他们政见不合，泽梅尔伯爵的这番话也令埃德蒙想起当初他们年轻的时候，几个年轻人聚在一起喝酒聊天的场景，真的让他感到些许怀念。  
他同意了泽梅尔伯爵的邀约，当晚带上好酒前往泽梅尔伯爵府。因为是“叙旧”，他并没有让长子同行，跟着他的只有福尔唐家的老总管。  
他知道泽梅尔伯爵肯定邀约了狄兰达尔伯爵和艾茵哈特伯爵，四大名门的四位家主不谈政治时也能坐下彼此聊聊过去，竟然有种别样的风景。  
当晚他们谈得很高兴，其中还说到以前他们四人在大学时的糗事，甚至还详细到收过哪些贵族小姐的情书。  
埃德蒙心中始终有些不安，他总觉得泽梅尔伯爵应该还有别的话要说，而最后泽梅尔伯爵也说出了口。他在怀旧的余韵里，摇晃着手中的杯盏，似乎半开玩笑那样说道：“你们觉不觉得，陛下已经老了？”  
狄兰达尔伯爵笑着应道：“我们也都一把年纪了，你说教皇陛下会不会老？埃德蒙，你说呢？”  
“这是当然。”他含混地应付着说，试图掩盖方才的惊讶。  
教皇陛下老了。这句话其实不是泽梅尔伯爵说出来的。这段时间他听过不少这样的风言风语，伊修加德圣座内已经把这句话传遍了。可这里是伊修加德，不是格里达尼亚，不是利姆萨•罗敏萨，任何一个人说这样的话都会被当做异端加以审判，即使这句话说的是事实——教皇老了，他所代表的的伊修加德古老体制，也许便不再适合继续存在下去。  
——那么，难道是要变革吗？  
埃德蒙坐在马车上忽然打了个冷颤，他透过马车的车窗望了望伊修加德深沉的夜色，那一片漆黑中只有冷风的呼吸。  
他关好车窗，坐在马车里，可仍旧止不住手臂的颤抖。今晚所谈的内容，他们四人都会守口如瓶，只字不提，这是四大名门的规矩，这也是他们的家族能延续千年之久的重要原因。  
但是既然话已出口，那么行动想必已经不远了。  
福尔唐伯爵阁下经过一番思索后，告知老总管，他们现在不用回伯爵府，而是往博雷尔子爵府去一趟。  
一切，就在这了无星光的夜色里拉开序幕。


	2. 02.一名顶尖的异端审问官和神所赋予他的使命

伊修加德恐怕是这世上最虔诚的哈罗妮信徒了。尽管从有些硬件设施看上去它和其他国家的差别并不大，可毫无疑问，它至今都是一个宗教统治的国家。  
比起过去曾出现过的宗教黑暗统治时期，现在的伊修加德正教已经温和了许多，但如果一名异邦人对伊修加德现在的宗教情况有所了解后，一定会大呼“这太过分”。是的，时至今日，伊修加德也保留着异端审问机构，保留着宗教法庭和宗教法官，人民仍然不能妄议教皇的威严，不能怀疑神明的真实性。  
可不管怎么说，伊修加德的国民接受了这些保留，他们数千年来都是战争神哈罗妮的纯洁子民，温顺谦卑，又愚钝得无法形容。  
曾有一名外邦记者见证了伊修加德异端审问官工作的情景，他回去之后在他本国的报纸上发表文章，抨击伊修加德的异端审问制度多么枉顾人权，最可悲又可气的是，“因神获罪，又向神祈求保护”“人为之罪，何以求神”……这篇文章发表后在民间引起轩然大波，使得伊修加德更加不愿意与其他国家主动交往，并公告称希望他国不要干涉伊修加德内政。  
于是在外国人眼中，伊修加德的百姓便是那样可怜，又是那样可悲，可他们顶多只能“哀其不幸，怒其不争”，伊修加德的异端审问官们照样忙碌。  
沙里贝尔便是伊修加德国内繁忙的一名异端审问官，但必须得把他和那些普通的异端审问官区分开来——他是整个伊修加德国内最为顶尖最为优秀同时也是最危险的异端审问官，连四大名门都不会去招惹他。按照沙里贝尔的说法，任何一桩涉及异端的案件都不会存在无辜者，他从来不会“审错人”，更不会冤枉“好人”。他对那种仅仅为了抓异端者定罪而邀功的行为相当鄙薄，如果要让他自己执行，大概是会把异端者的所有亲人都送入牢狱，最后让他们在天国团圆。这是沙里贝尔特有的仁慈，他会非常慷慨地施舍这份仁慈，并以他人的哭号诅咒为至高的赞美。  
当然，纵使是热爱着自己的工作，沙里贝尔也会感到些许疲惫——那些愚笨又不知好歹的同僚下属，实在太令他烦恼了。不和傻瓜说话也是他的信条之一，只是哈罗妮赐予了他使命，也赐予了他磨难，沙里贝尔正在努力争取把碍眼的笨蛋属下统统调离，尤其身边这个。他一再向上级说明他并不需要什么秘书或是助理，可那些高高在上的人们还是把一个毛头小子安排到了他身边。  
从那时起沙里贝尔便感到工作使自己愈发难以获得快乐，甚至连异端者绝望的表情也抚慰不了他的心灵。  
“沙里贝尔阁下，这幅画要当做物证收走吗？”  
“沙里贝尔阁下，这本书也要收走吗？”  
“沙里贝尔阁下，这沓书信要带走吗？”  
“沙里贝尔阁下，他们家的女眷是否需要调查处理？”  
“沙里贝尔阁下——”  
“够了。”这名顶尖的异端审问官阻止了金发青年的喋喋不休，他颇感头疼地按压着自己的太阳穴，“齐尔，如果你不介意的话，请务必闭上嘴。”  
青年脸上立即出现惶恐的神色，他畏畏缩缩地看了看自己的上司，然后小心翼翼地开口：“但是……”  
“我说‘闭嘴’。”沙里贝尔用余光扫过他的脸庞，“要我说第三次吗？”  
这下，他的小助理总算安安静静地跟在了他身后，保持着这份令人舒心不少的安静回到宗教裁判所。  
不过，他也有优点。沙里贝尔认为，齐尔的文书工作是最令他放心的，除此之外，大概就是偶尔欺负这名职场新人能给他枯燥的生活添点乐趣。  
当他的小助理谨慎地把卷宗交给沙里贝尔后，便恭顺地退到房间角落里——也许这不叫退，确切来说应该是“逃”，而每次沙里贝尔喊他的名字，角落那张书桌旁的身影都会难以控制地抖两抖。这可算不上什么锦上添花，顶多就是多余笑料。沙里贝尔懒得在意小助手那诚惶诚恐的态度，异端审问官可不需要胆小鬼，尤其在他查清楚这小子竟然是个粗心大意报错工作部门的家伙之后，便彻底断绝了调教他的心思。  
自己在他这个年纪的时候，已经处理了一批又一批的异端者了。沙里贝尔难得有些无可奈何地想，面前这个笨蛋连一只蛾子都会害怕得哇哇大叫，更是没跟着自己去审问过一次异端者，就算沙里贝尔揪着他的耳朵，他也死死抱着廊下的圆柱，无论如何都不肯挪一步。  
要不是看在他文书工作漂亮的份上……沙里贝尔合上卷宗，手指优雅地敲击着桌面：“齐尔。”  
小助理被这一声呼唤惊得差点从椅子上摔下去：“是、是的！沙里贝尔阁下！”  
“提审。”又来了，这副如同见鬼的表情。沙里贝尔在心里翻了数个白眼。  
“您、您要审哪位……”他说话已经开始磕磕绊绊了起来。  
唉，要不是因为他的文书工作做得漂亮，这时候他已经被沙里贝尔丢出裁判所了。沙里贝尔皮笑肉不笑地望着他：“今天查的是哪位，就审哪位。”  
齐尔面上的神色更加恐慌了：“帕、帕希子爵阁下？这、这可能不大好，我们、我们是不是需要请、请示主法官的意见？”  
沙里贝尔长叹一口气，站起身来，走到他面前，睥睨着他。可怜的齐尔已经害怕得不敢抬头了。  
“齐尔，你说我是什么人呢？”  
“您……您是整个伊修加德，最为优秀的异端审判官。”  
“既然如此，你认为我会审判错人吗？你认为我会因为被审判对象的身份、功勋，就放弃维护正教和教皇陛下的权威吗？”  
齐尔的声音微弱下去：“可是……子爵阁下在军队中很有名望……”  
“让我告诉你，”沙里贝尔的手指挑起小助理的下巴，迫使他看着自己的眼睛，“不管我要审的对象是多么了不起的军官、贵族，只要他有和异端者互通的嫌疑，他就是危害国家安全的老鼠。面对这些肮脏的老鼠，我们要做的事就是清除他们，一只也不剩下。”  
比起看看自己的笨蛋下属到底有没有明白自己的话，审问嫌疑人的工作显然更加重要。沙里贝尔没有再迟疑，立即命人将牢狱里的前子爵阁下和他的妻子挖出来，并优哉游哉又一丝不苟地执行了审问程序。  
他这样经验老道的异端审问官不会做无用之功，很快，上了年纪的子爵阁下为他优秀的审问技巧所折服，承认他曾向异端组织提供了钱财与物资的援助——尽管最开始他坚称那些人都是流民，自己是看他们可怜才进行了资助——这不过是他掩盖自己私通异端者行为的借口罢了。  
至于子爵夫人，还没等沙里贝尔审问，她便已经承认自己叛离正教、改投邪教的弥天大罪，可惜的是她受不住牢里阴冷潮湿的环境，审完之后便在破草堆和烂棉絮里一命呼呜，弄得沙里贝尔不得不在提交法庭的卷宗上多写几笔，解释情况。  
这桩案件又算是完美地解决了。帕希子爵身为贵族、前军队指挥官、库尔札斯西部军校的资助人，被邪教女巫（即子爵夫人）所蛊惑，私通异端者，并长期给予他们钱财物力的支持，是对国家的极大背叛，是对正教和教皇陛下的极端藐视，经宗教法庭裁决，处以石刑；其勋爵称号、家产全部没收归为国有，其子女剥夺贵族身份，流放至边境为苦役，二十年内不得返回伊修加德本土。  
多么美好的裁决！沙里贝尔总算感到一丝快意，这是对他多日劳累的最佳犒赏，这甚至比提拔他为主法官更惬意。  
当他走在街道上时，觉得一成不变的街景都变得赏心悦目起来，心情简直就像他得知幼年时自己待过的孤儿院被大火焚毁后那样畅快——  
“刽子手！”  
伴随这声凄厉哭喊的是某个重物砸上脑袋的疼痛感，沙里贝尔稍稍活动了一下颈项，缓缓回头过去，面带笑容地注视着不远处的少女：“淑女可不该在这个时候出门啊。”  
“你这个恶魔！”少女对他的话语置若罔闻，只拼命地朝他哭吼，“神会诅咒你的！我也会诅咒你！”  
沙里贝尔歪了歪头，手指在太阳穴处装模作样地点了点：“哦，原来如此，我想起来了，你是帕希子爵的女儿吧——不，容我改一改说法，你是那个私通异端、背叛祖国的肮脏老鼠的女儿啊。”  
少女秀丽的五官几乎为他这句话完全扭曲在一起：“不准再侮辱我的父亲！下贱的平民！就算你站在这里，也改变不了你的下贱血统！我父亲是世界上最善良的人，他是看到那些难民受苦，看到那些妇孺没有饭吃、没有衣服穿，才去帮助他们的！你这个恶心的禽兽！除了用你的权力侮辱他人，你还做得了什么？！”  
“唉。”沙里贝尔摇摇头，“淑女不应该这样有失礼仪地大吼大叫吧。就算你现在是老鼠的女儿，至少你也偷学过贵族的礼仪，不是吗？”  
“——给我住口！”女孩尖叫着朝他扑过去，手中挥舞着一把精致的匕首，看起来是她身上唯一能拿得出的武器了。  
要躲开她的袭击对沙里贝尔来说完全不费吹灰之力，可是他懒得躲开，直接抓住女孩那只持着凶器的手腕，主动朝自己的胸膛刺去。  
“你、你要干什么！”少女突然慌了神，开始奋力挣扎，“放开我！”  
“你不是想杀了我吗？”沙里贝尔脸上始终挂着鄙薄的笑容，这远比杀死女孩的家人使她更痛苦，“你拿着这把小小的匕首，不就是想杀了我吗？”  
少女的手颤抖不已，不知是因为紧张，还是因为畏惧。她眼中不断涌出眼泪，被夜晚的冷风吹成冰凉的水珠。  
“看，”沙里贝尔不禁笑出了声，“你想杀我，却没有勇气杀我，这就是为什么你的父母会死。”  
他缓缓放开女孩，那把匕首自少女手中落下，跌在石质街道上，发出刺耳的声响。她再也控制不住自己的情绪，崩溃地跪坐下来，旁若无人地大声哭号，哭喊声震得沙里贝尔的耳朵开始隐隐轰鸣。  
异端审问官弯下腰捡起那把匕首，温柔地把它归还至少女手心，他拥抱着女孩，就像她的兄长：“你觉得你们为什么会过上这么好的生活？那都是因为像我们这样血统下贱的平民，在替你们清除老鼠啊。”顿了顿，他附在女孩耳边轻声道：“边境苦役可能不大适合你。你这样不能吃苦的贵族少女，最好还是在优渥的环境里死去吧。”  
说完他站起身来，自言自语般念叨着“今天太劳累还是回去好好睡一觉”等诸如此类的话语，头也不回地离去。  
这个世界上每一分每一秒都有人在死去，异端审问官不该关心这些生死，沙里贝尔也不会关心这些生死。毕竟，神明赐予了他更加崇高的使命，就注定他要比其他人更加铁石心肠，否则，他要如何使神明满意，要如何使他的信仰得到满足呢？  
他自然是不会关心被发配边境的罪犯家眷中已经没有了女孩的身影的，假如他每次都要这么去“关心”一下，恐怕他老早就会过劳而亡吧？比起那些，沙里贝尔，伊修加德最顶尖的异端审问官阁下，又接到了新的命令。这道命令来自他们国家的至高领袖——教皇陛下，传达命令的人是教皇身边专属护卫队队长，即苍穹骑士团团长泽菲兰。严格意义上来说，沙里贝尔也是苍穹骑士团的一员，但由于他的工作能力太优秀了，异端审判这一块重要工作绝对不能没有他，所以能者多劳，也充分体现在了他的身上。  
沙里贝尔对于泽菲兰团长阁下的到来表现出发自真心的惊讶和欢迎，并谦逊地准备领受教皇陛下的命令。  
泽菲兰所传达的命令很简单，接下来的时间里，沙里贝尔要着手调查另一位涉嫌私通异端的人士——苍天之龙骑士，埃斯蒂尼安。一旦查明情况后，教皇陛下相信他最为看重的异端审问官会给出令人满意的处理结果，并提前预祝了他的异端审问官星芒节快乐。  
“当然了。这个星芒节，每个人都会幸福地度过的。”沙里贝尔愉快地说。


	3. 03.关于苍天之龙骑士，以及异端审问官阁下遇到的小麻烦

在伊修加德上千年的历史长河中，它曾有一位强大的敌人，那就是龙。实际上，存在于艾欧泽亚这片大陆上的龙并不多，广为人知的龙大概只有那么几只，剩下的则是类龙生物——学名统称“龙族眷属”。自伊修加德建国神话开始，龙族便一直与伊修加德如影随形，而邪龙尼德霍格的威胁甚至远超加雷马帝国，他掀起的与伊修加德之间的战争持续千年之久，使得伊修加德最后不得不退出对抗帝国的同盟，继续和尼德霍格的眷属、极其信徒们作战。  
身为强敌之首的邪龙尼德霍格，曾被伊修加德第四任国王之子哈尔德拉斯携骑士团击败，而后陷入了漫长的沉睡，哈尔德拉斯自那以后被国民称为第一代苍天之龙骑士。可他在战争结束后并没有选择回到伊修加德继承王位，而是销声匿迹，流浪于库尔札斯，直至旧伤复发不治身亡，遗体这才被送回王都，安葬于伊修加德英灵殿。  
苍天之龙骑士一直是伊修加德人民心中对抗龙族的精神向导，一般这份殊荣都由国君担当，后来伊修加德转变为政教合一的国家，历代教皇便不再接任这一名号，转而交付给出身龙骑团的真正有能之士。当这一名号传递至现任苍天龙骑埃斯蒂尼安身上之后，伊修加德和龙族之间的千年龙诗战争其实已到了尾声。  
——可埃斯蒂尼安与过去的苍天龙骑都相差甚远。  
这不是指能力，而是指出身与性情。  
与过去贵族或骑士家庭出身的苍天龙骑士不同，埃斯蒂尼安是个彻彻底底的平民，他的童年在库尔札斯草原上，不在圣座之下。尼德霍格在二十年前苏醒过一次，并摧毁了埃斯蒂尼安的家乡，也让他成了孤儿。为了复仇，埃斯蒂尼安走上屠龙之路，却相当意外地被冠以此名——他本人对这种荣誉反应极度冷淡，就和他对舞会的反应一样，完全谈不上什么喜欢。不爱名利，不爱社交，听闻性格也相当不讨喜的平民龙骑士自然融不进什么伊修加德的上流圈子里，甚至没几个人见过他的真身。除此之外，埃斯蒂尼安一心都在如何杀死尼德霍格之上，干什么事几乎都是单打独斗，导致他的行踪“神出鬼没”，没人能精确说出他们的苍天龙骑士现今身在何方。  
一年前他独身踏上讨伐邪龙的征途以后，伊修加德便失去了他的消息，只在途中偶尔听到些风声，说他前往圣龙宫殿寻求了圣龙的帮助，然后在邪龙巢穴彻底击败了尼德霍格。那之后龙族的身影逐渐从伊修加德周遭淡去，只留破败倾塌的哨塔在雪原上默观斗转星移。  
关于埃斯蒂尼安后来的消息，伊修加德内众说纷纭：有人说他和邪龙一道葬身龙巢坍塌的废墟之下，有人说他选择了跟初代苍天龙骑士一样的做法，还有人说他只是觉得疲累所以不愿再出现……不过其实尚有另一种猜测，大多数伊修加德国民不敢明言——埃斯蒂尼安从伊修加德出发后不久，长期扰乱伊修加德的异端者组织失去了他们的首领“冰之巫女”，而有传言称，“冰之巫女”是被圣龙赫拉斯瓦尔格抚养长大，这其中的关联恐怕的确不简单。  
苍天龙骑士会跟“冰之巫女”结成同盟，这种猜测也是异端想法之一。苍天龙骑士可是伊修加德对抗龙族的大功臣，怀疑这样一位功臣，也许会触怒哈罗妮——伊修加德的人民是虔诚的，百分之百。  
只不过，外界的猜测并没有给埃斯蒂尼安本人带来多少风雨，他向来不会把旁人的闲言碎语当回事，比起在意别人的言论，他更烦恼眼前的事情：他的身后突然多出了一条“小尾巴”。  
的确，像某些人猜测那样，为了找到邪龙尼德霍格，埃斯蒂尼安在途中与“冰之巫女”不期而遇，经过交涉之后他们暂时结成了同伴。不过，“冰之巫女”的打算是说服邪龙停止战争，而埃斯蒂尼安的想法很简单，找到尼德霍格，杀了他，结束一切。不得不说，因为“冰之巫女”他们才能得到圣龙赫拉斯瓦尔格的帮助，其后埃斯蒂尼安前往邪龙巢穴与尼德霍格决战时，“冰之巫女”并没有和他再同行，而是留在圣龙宫殿里思考她曾做过的事究竟是对是错，用埃斯蒂尼安的话说便是“她心中的枪已经不战而折”了，所以他没有再等待对方追上来，独自踏入邪龙巢穴。和尼德霍格的决战也耗了他不少力气，最后埃斯蒂尼安真的以为自己会被埋在邪龙宫殿的废墟之下，他本觉得这样的结局也不错，于是合上双眼静待死亡。也许是哈罗妮认为他命不该绝，又或许是某个“多管闲事”的家伙赶上了他的脚步，在埃斯蒂尼安恢复意识之后，他已经在圣龙的宫殿里了。  
埃斯蒂尼安心中闪过一瞬的荒谬感，如果不是“冰之巫女”，圣龙大概会在见到他的时候就用利爪把他撕碎，没有直接把伊修加德的苍天龙骑士赶出去已经是他莫大的忍让，再救苍天龙骑士一命……埃斯蒂尼安肯定赫拉斯瓦尔格不会这么做的。  
人类的想法在高贵古老的龙族面前一向没有隐藏的余地，圣龙告诉他，救他的人不是自己，而是“冰之巫女”。他说完，稍稍抬起了羽翼，露出那之下被柔和光芒包裹的少女——要不是埃斯蒂尼安亲眼所见，他会以为这是什么诡奇巫术造成的幻觉——可根据圣龙的话语，那名昏睡的女孩的确是“冰之巫女”，她救下埃斯蒂尼安用尽了所有魔力，本该消散于世间的，但圣龙念及旧情，用魔法延续了她的生命。不过，如圣龙所说，这是一个魔法行将消亡的时代，就算强大如龙族，也在逐渐感受到魔法奇迹的流失。圣龙对“冰之巫女”使用的魔法代价太大，他在此之后恐怕会陷入漫长的沉睡来进行恢复，而重生的“冰之巫女”将不会记得过去发生的一切，换言之，她现在只是个普通的小女孩。  
埃斯蒂尼安仔细思考了半晌，终于明白圣龙的话外之音，当即拒绝：“我绝不可能带着她走，开什么玩笑？！”  
撇去“冰之巫女”过去的身份和立场不谈，要是他突然带着一个身份不明的女孩回到伊修加德，怎么想也不会是件好事。  
然而圣龙不愿再和人类谈下去，既然尼德霍格已经坠入云海深处，这场战争差不多也算是画上句号，他现在只想远离尘嚣，进入也许是永恒的沉眠。圣龙离去之后埃斯蒂尼安本可以选择一走了之，事实上他也走了很长一段距离，然后于某个深夜大概是觉得“良心不安”，无可奈何折回圣龙宫殿，唤醒女孩，带着她在伊修加德的殖民地之间辗转。  
重生的“冰之巫女”跟她以前的性格差不多，和埃斯蒂尼安之间的关系还是不好，但可能是魔法力量不够完全，她无法说话，顶多生气的时候冲埃斯蒂尼安吚吚呜呜地乱喊几声，然后一边生闷气一边继续追着埃斯蒂尼安的脚步跑。  
埃斯蒂尼安不介意自己在外流浪，可他的“小尾巴”也不过是人类十一二岁的年纪，这种生活大概不能长久。苍天之龙骑士面对邪龙的火焰都不曾畏惧，现在竟然为一个小女孩的未来生活开始发愁，难道这也是磨练的一部分吗？  
在苍天龙骑士为此烦恼时，接到教皇命令的异端审问官已经准备开始他的前期调查工作。不管苍天龙骑士如何“神出鬼没”，沙里贝尔都有确定他行踪的方法。他相信，只要一个人尚且活在这世上，只要他还一息尚存，“行踪不明”都是为自己无能找寻的借口，而他从不需要这种低级的借口。  
通过他缜密的情报网，沙里贝尔得知埃斯蒂尼安曾在翻云雾海的殖民地出现过，线人回报说他身边还跟着一个小女孩，至于这名女孩是什么来头，目前还没有查清楚。沙里贝尔可不相信埃斯蒂尼安身边会凭空冒出一个女孩来，他推测那可能是下落不明的异端组织首领“冰之巫女”——既然那是“冰之巫女”，她会异端邪术改变自己样貌也是极为可能的，沙里贝尔不会排除这一可能性。  
埃斯蒂尼安带着这个来路不明的女孩在殖民地到处晃悠，却迟迟没有要回伊修加德的意思，要么就是这个女孩的真实身份完全如自己所想那般，要么就是苍天龙骑士阁下已经忘记了自己的使命……不管哪一个落实，都将是重罪。并且，由于埃斯蒂尼安在伊修加德的特殊身份，对他的调查必须保持极高的隐秘性和准确性，最好是一切都在掌握中悄无声息地进行……  
沙里贝尔想，为了调查能按他的想法顺利展开，他最好还是亲自去一趟伊修加德在翻云雾海殖民地区域。  
一名顶尖的异端审问官在执行任务时也必须是一心一意的。沙里贝尔这段时间几乎所有心思都在埃斯蒂尼安的案件上，以至于他没注意到一些小事——苍穹骑士团内前往魔大陆开拓团出差的两名同僚风尘仆仆地归来了，其中一名在向泽菲兰汇报完毕工作情况后，连短暂的休息都略过，直接奔向了沙里贝尔。后者在即将前往翻云雾海的途中被他拦下，年轻的骑士看上去非常疲惫，可他的情绪却较为激动：“沙里贝尔阁下！”  
沙里贝尔挑了挑眉，环顾四周，没有发现这名骑士的好搭档跟随着他：“阿代尔斐尔……我记得你应该和让勒努在魔大陆？”  
“魔大陆的工作暂告一段落，我们已经回来了。”阿代尔斐尔态度不甚温和，“我听说这段时间里，您处理了一桩十分重要的案件？”  
“我亲爱的朋友，我处理的案件每一桩都很重要，你说的是哪个？”  
大概是对沙里贝尔漫不经心的模样感到惊讶，阿代尔斐尔碧色的眼眸中闪过几抹困惑之色：“……关于帕希子爵阁下，那个案件——”  
“那个案件是教皇陛下亲自命我着手调查处理的。”沙里贝尔笑了笑，“而且，证据确凿。”  
“您也许不知道帕希子爵阁下是个什么样的人，”阿代尔斐尔的声音拔高些许，他的双手紧握成拳，垂在身侧，“他不会——他绝对不会有那些……那些叛国行为的。”  
沙里贝尔看着他，眼中竟然流露出稀少的怜悯：“我的骑士阁下，你恐怕是这些日子在魔大陆吹风，把脑子吹糊涂了。”  
“我在西部军校的时候——”  
“唉。”沙里贝尔摆摆手，打断他的话，“阿代尔斐尔，你知道这世界上我最讨厌的除了那些异端老鼠，还有什么人吗？”  
阿代尔斐尔咬了咬唇：“我不知道，阁下。”  
沙里贝尔靠近他几步，右手轻巧地搭在青年的肩膀上，仿佛在替他掸去不存在的灰尘与污泥：“你应该知道的。就是那些，自命不凡、气焰嚣张、不把教皇陛下放在眼里的……西部军校生啊。”  
他察觉到青年身体有一瞬间的僵硬和紧绷，于是安抚性地拍了拍他的手臂，微笑着说：“当然，像你这样能够进入苍穹骑士团的军校生，应该不会与那些人为伍的。我说得对吗？”  
“……的确如您所说。是我多言了。”阿代尔斐尔低下他那颗漂亮又高傲的头颅，从沙里贝尔前行的道路上移开脚步，“既然是教皇陛下的命令……”  
他没有再说下去。为表示他的质疑已经不复存在，阿代尔斐尔相当有礼貌地祝愿沙里贝尔接下来的任务也能同样顺利，至于这份祝愿的真实度有多少，沙里贝尔也并不关心了。  
伊修加德顶尖的异端审问官阁下踏上前往翻云雾海的路途，目送他远去的年轻骑士面色沉重，似乎心事重重。他充满忧虑地转过身，机械地迈着步伐走过前来迎接他的同伴身边，对方关切地问道：“阿代尔斐尔？怎么样，有问到什么吗？”  
回应这个问题的是令人并不舒心的摇头否定。阿代尔斐尔背对着他的同伴，抬头望了望伊修加德少见的晴朗天空，声音轻如即将散去的薄云：“他说那是教皇陛下的命令。可即便如此，我还是想相信我的老师。你们不了解他，他——”也许是之前的工作太累了，阿代尔斐尔没有说完这句话，他仓促地用“我先回去休息”来盖过自己隐而未发的情绪，可能是他意识到一切已成定局，无论他如何替逝者辩白，都是徒然无功。


	4. 04.像阿代尔斐尔这样的年轻人

过去苍穹骑士团的存在等同于君主的近卫军，同时苍穹骑士团的成员也掌握着部分属于伊修加德统治阶级的大大小小的权力——也是为何“四大名门”这样的大家族能繁荣至今。从数千年前起，伊修加德的治国权便不属于人民，过去人们对国王俯首，现在只是把对象换成了代表神权高于一切的教皇，人民手中所拥有的权利内容仍然没发生变化。  
在现任教皇陛下托尔丹七世加冕前，直属教皇的苍穹骑士团的选拔标准中，有一条雷打不动的规矩：苍穹骑士团的成员，三分之二以上都必须出自神学院，且父亲爵位不得低于子爵。正因为如此，曾经的苍穹骑士团内根本没有下级贵族子弟的身影，更不用说之前尚且稚嫩的库尔札斯西部军校生和平民了。  
库尔札斯西部军校成立至今只有七十年的校史，起初它的用途只是训练那些不务正业家里又难以管教的贵族青年，并不具备向国家军队输送军官人才的资格。大抵是那会儿条件恶劣，而首任校长又相当严厉，第一期军校生的生活简直如同地狱，期间甚至还不断传出有学生试图自杀的消息，教皇厅方面也给予过关注，还派过高位祭司前去调查，最终结果都是风平浪静，一切正常。也许是首任校长的严厉正好适合了第一期的学生，当他们毕业之后纷纷改头换面，最后都成了军队中的中流砥柱，要不是苍穹骑士团过去老旧的选拔标准，很有可能从那时起里面就该有西部军校的学生。第一批军校生中有一部分留下来继续建设他们的理想军校，目标是为国家输送高质量的军队人才，同时也想建立伊修加德第一个专业性的国防学院。值得欣慰的是，前人的努力并没有白费。自第八期军校生开始，库尔札斯西部军校的学制由两年变为五年，并放低招录门槛：普通骑士家庭的适龄青年只要通过笔试和体能测试也能同样入读。除此之外，成绩优异者还可免除就读期间所有学杂费，每学期校方还会提供数额可观的奖学金减轻其经济负担。慢慢的，西部军校逐渐成为伊修加德军事人才培养点，到教皇托尔丹七世改变苍穹骑士团选拔条件后，它已经成为教皇陛下近卫军人才选拔的主要来源：目前的苍穹骑士团成员中，毕业于西部军校的就有六名成员，其中一名还曾是军校的王牌教师，他们中的另一位则是现在的苍穹骑士团总长。  
值得注意的是，教皇厅方面对西部军校并没有太多重视，军校大部分资金周转都来自贵族家庭的捐献，四大名门投入的数额较高，其中最高的是泽梅尔家，其次是狄兰达尔和福尔唐家。艾茵哈特伯爵府除开由于各种变故家境大不如前的理由之外，近年的“献金”比例逐渐从军校转移至其他地方——不过他们至今都在坚持赞助不久前成立的女子军校，大约是因为艾茵哈特家的女孩儿曾在那里就读过。  
去年教皇厅到西部军校选拔苍穹骑士时，阿代尔斐尔以应届优秀毕业生的身份被校方推荐给了选拔官，通过层层考核终于跻身于专属教皇陛下的精锐军团之内，对此，他的学长、他的朋友让勒努表现得比阿代尔斐尔本人还要高兴。不过那会儿阿代尔斐尔便已经对他说过，自己能下定决心参与选拔，很大一部分原因是受到了时任校长帕希子爵的鼓励。虽然帕希子爵担任校长的时间不过短短两年，但他仍然是军校学子们心中最好的教授之一。  
让勒努记得他刚见到阿代尔斐尔时，对方正在训练场上用手中那把细剑轻轻巧巧击败了一大群向他发起挑战的对手，让勒努本来是去看热闹的——毕竟听说新生里来了个剑术了得的家伙，无论如何也想去看上一眼。那会儿他站在围观的人群中，看着那名少年模样的男孩沉着碧色眼眸，手中剑光翻飞，华丽的光辉中止的瞬间已经把剑锋落在了他人要害处，看似繁复的剑招实际招招险峻，如果他们真的处在战场上，这些挑战者大约早已一命呜呼。  
围观的人群有计数的，说场上那家伙已经一口气不喘连头发都不乱地把十几个人打得满地找牙了。这帮老兵纷纷觉得丢人，一边掂量着自己的斤两，一边嫉妒地说刚来的菜鸟还是低调点好，小心将来日子不好过。  
可让勒努觉得，场上战斗的人就像一颗无暇的宝石，他本就该如此美丽且耀眼，任何灰尘都不能玷污了他的光辉。  
当他在心中暗暗赞许，充满欣赏与憧憬之情时，阿代尔斐尔已经用眼神询问起了下一位挑战者是谁。也许是他太过锐利，周围的人群在看过他的全面胜利后纷纷低下头，知趣地往后退去——除了还陷在陶醉中的让勒努。  
阿代尔斐尔看着让勒努，眼神里不带一丝轻蔑或漠然，他很正式地请让勒努与他一决胜负。  
让勒努这才如梦初醒，恍然大悟，环顾四周后只好硬着头皮接过剑，站到了训练场上。  
说实话，他完全没有能彻底打败阿代尔斐尔的自信，短暂地衡量一番他和阿代尔斐尔剑术之间的差距后，让勒努决定尽量打成平手。  
他们交锋的瞬间让勒努清晰地从阿代尔斐尔脸上看到了错愕的神色，也是他这么一愣神，让勒努抓住了机会，莫名其妙的居然打赢了。  
围观的人群大概和阿代尔斐尔一样震惊，在他们看来，这位朴实无华的同学也就用了几下同样朴实的剑招，然后把这个锐利的新人刷刷刷打得不知所措，简直像什么诡异的喜剧。  
让勒努有点小尴尬，他对阿代尔斐尔友善又谦逊地笑了笑：“你的剑术很强，也很……美。”  
好像用“美”来形容剑术不大恰当，但让勒努觉得只有阿代尔斐尔能当得起这个形容。  
出乎他意料的是，阿代尔斐尔和他在挑战结束后说的第一句话既不是客套也不是表露不甘，他愣愣地看着让勒努，过了好一会儿，才几乎抓狂地咬着牙：“——哪有你这样用剑的？！”  
后来让勒努终于从阿代尔斐尔口中得知，他是被自己过于直白朴素的剑招震住，震惊之余忘了怎么去拆招——换句话说即是“让勒努的剑法笨到了他”——大抵如是吧。  
不过也多亏这次意外的对决，他们认识了彼此，虽然让勒努是比阿代尔斐尔高两届的学长，但这完全不妨碍他们的关系愈加亲密无间。  
刚进入军校的阿代尔斐尔性格和他的剑一样锐利，加上他俊美的外表无意中吸引了很多异性，故而总是惹人眼红，军校内的人几乎不肯和他做朋友。让勒努算得上是他在军校时期唯一的挚友了，阿代尔斐尔也只会对让勒努打开话匣子，偶尔还会使坏作弄他，暴露出华美外表之下的小恶魔本性——不过在阿代尔斐尔家人和校长帕希子爵面前，小恶魔也会收敛骨翼——这种“差别待遇”对让勒努而言也是阿代尔斐尔的可爱之处。比起仿佛站在神明身侧完美的天使，让勒努还是更喜欢真实鲜活的小恶魔。  
他和阿代尔斐尔在军校时一直相互照应着，但他们始终得经历分别。因为阿代尔斐尔那不大令人乐观的人际关系，让勒努担心他会在之后的实战训练里遇到麻烦。尽管他想为阿代尔斐尔继续挡住那些暗箭，可那时他刚进入神殿骑士团不久，人微言轻，只能用钱财托人稍微关照一下他的朋友。然而，这世上总有些事会朝着最不想看到的情况发展。  
按照惯例，从第四学年开始，军校生们就得前往各个战区进行实战，到最后一学年的第一学期为止。他们的实战成绩至关重要，直接影响到能否顺利毕业，尤其是最后一场分队能力实战考试，每年几乎都有学生在其中重伤，甚至丢掉性命。  
阿代尔斐尔在那场考试里担任了一个小分队的队长，当他带领着他的队员走在任务执行完毕返回营地的路上时，遭到了一小股异端者势力的突袭。由于己方情势非常不利，他决定先行撤退至某个隐蔽的安全点，再联络营地求援。而这时他的队员们则埋怨不已，因为和阿代尔斐尔关系不佳，他们决定趁队长不注意偷偷逃走。阿代尔斐尔外出放出信号联络营地时，这帮人便悄悄溜了出去，毫无悬念地被守株待兔的异端者抓了个正着。  
在异端者的威逼利诱之下，终于有那么些个贪生怕死的家伙开口暴露了他们先前藏身的地点，于是异端者们把这伙人当做人质，逼阿代尔斐尔现身投降。  
要让阿代尔斐尔投降这种事本身就是个笑话。阿代尔斐尔的战场信条里只有一句话：要么漂亮地赢，要么漂亮地死。  
他向来干净利落，不屑于虚与委蛇，所以当异端者要挟他的时候，阿代尔斐尔根本懒得多说，直接出剑把敌人通通杀了个干净。那天地面的积雪都被染成刺眼的红，他手中的利剑剑身被血污覆盖，又被落雪润湿洗去，凛冽得令人胆寒。  
在阿代尔斐尔的英勇作战下，他的战友都活了下来。然而校方得知消息后，险些直接把他开除——理由是他的行为太过莽撞，全然不顾战友的生死，战场上不需要这样的人。  
当时的校长帕希子爵阁下力排众议，拼尽全力说服委员会撤销了对阿代尔斐尔的控诉，同时也撤销了对他的处分。正因如此，阿代尔斐尔对帕希子爵非常感激，但那名老人温和地婉拒了阿代尔斐尔的谢礼，说他只是不愿看到一名优秀的年轻人夭折了他的大好前途。  
那之后子爵阁下一直对阿代尔斐尔多有照顾，直到阿代尔斐尔毕业那年他卸任了校长，据说是打算安度晚年时光……实际上他不仅仅对阿代尔斐尔有过这样的恩惠，善良正直的子爵阁下在担任校长期间，对每名学生都很重视，他就像一个大家族的父亲那样爱着他的学生们，诚然他也有严厉的时候，但他绝不滥用权威，很多时候他与学生相处就仿佛是朋友一般，这使得很多学生都喜欢带着点亲昵意味的叫他“老爷子”。在帕希子爵成为校长前，他一直在军校内教书育人，他的学生几乎遍布伊修加德每一支军队，大多数都仍然对他充满敬爱之情。  
不久前教皇厅公开审判帕希子爵并对他处刑后，大半个军方势力都为此感到震惊，小到军队里一支小分队的队长，大到苍穹骑士团内，所有人都如遭当头一棒，一时半会儿还回不过神来。阿代尔斐尔是最先去询问沙里贝尔关于此事的内情的，可他一贯敬重的同僚不仅没有给他答复，甚至还提醒他需要谨慎言行，这让阿代尔斐尔百思不得其解。  
难道真的是帕希子爵背叛了正教，背叛了国家？或是……如沙里贝尔阁下所说那样，西部军校的人太过张扬，不把教皇陛下放在眼里，才招致这场“杀鸡儆猴”的血案？  
不管哪一种可能，阿代尔斐尔都感到心寒不已。况且，最近关于教皇陛下的某些言论他也有所耳闻，只是他保持着身为骑士的忠诚没有去深究罢了。  
也许，他们不应该等着别人把答案双手奉上，而是应该主动拨开迷雾，去寻找隐藏在重重阴影背后的真实。  
让勒努听见他的搭档忽然叹了口气。自从见过沙里贝尔后，阿代尔斐尔便不怎么说话，多数时候表情也显得忧郁黯淡，今天连晚餐也没怎么动过，回到房间后就默然站在窗台前望向伊修加德的夜色，可那夜色中除了黑暗什么也没有。  
帕希子爵的事件对他打击太大了。让勒努想，虽然自己也曾是帕希子爵的学生，但他们之间交集并不算太多，所以，与自己相比，阿代尔斐尔的反应如此激烈也是情有可原。他转而又想到其他同僚，目前苍穹骑士团内出身于军校的人，除了他和阿代尔斐尔，还有泽菲兰、格里诺、盖里克和埃尔姆诺斯特，也许除开多年前从神学院进入军校的交换生埃尔姆诺斯特之外，他们都是帕希子爵的学生。  
泽菲兰身为苍穹骑士团的总长，绝对不会对教皇的任何命令产生怀疑或迟疑；格里诺除了打架什么也不大关心；那么盖里克……恐怕盖里克现在是最不好过的一个。  
他刚想问问阿代尔斐尔是否要去和盖里克谈谈，他们那名率直的同僚竟然先一步敲响了房门：“阿代尔斐尔，让勒努，你们在吗？”  
“……说实话，我现在不大想看到他。”阿代尔斐尔转过身来，脸上丝毫没有轻松的神色。  
“那我要告诉他你已经睡下了吗？”让勒努站在门边，看着阿代尔斐尔朝自己走来：“算了。迟早都得面对。”  
他打开房门，门外的盖里克欲言又止，最后他抓抓头：“一起去酒馆坐坐吧，我请客。”  
如果是平日里盖里克说出这样话，他们大概会惊讶地看看太阳是不是从西边出来了。可惜，现在的他们都没心情开玩笑。  
他们坐在酒馆里时还见到不少过去的校友，只是都默契地对帕希子爵的事只字不提。盖里克抱着酒杯，一杯接一杯地往肚里灌，也不再念叨什么“安妮”，含混不清的话说了几句，他突然坐直身体，重重拍上阿代尔斐尔的肩膀：“……你们……你们……还唱那首歌吗？”  
“什么歌？”阿代尔斐尔倒没怎么碰面前的酒液，他甚至都没有躲开盖里克刚才的动作。  
盖里克的眼神越过他，醉意朦胧地看着让勒努：“你知道……你唱……”  
“饶了我吧。”让勒努苦笑着摆手，“我不会唱歌。”  
“真奇怪。”盖里克嘟嘟囔囔道，“你们后来的学生……都不……唱歌了吗……”  
他自己闷了一会儿，大约是终于想起那首歌的歌词了，歪歪斜斜哼唱起来。本来他的自娱自乐在人声嘈杂的酒馆里无足轻重，但不知是谁听见了他的哼唱，慢慢地跟着他一起唱起来，然后加入的声音越来越多，酒馆内便响起一首低沉却温柔的歌来。  
让勒努记得这是西部军校的校歌，他们的校歌并不激昂，歌词来自几个世纪前某位父亲于奔赴战场前写给孩子的信，没人知道那名父亲最后是否回到了他的孩子身边，但流传的书信渐渐成了诗歌，为后人所吟唱。  
阿代尔斐尔的眼睛似乎被灯火下的酒液映得泛出水光，让勒努看见他无声地和人群一起唱出那句“牵着你走过漫漫雪原”，然后年轻的骑士闭上眼，端起面前的大酒杯，仰头喝光了那些辛辣苦涩的液体。  
酒馆内的人把这首歌继续唱下去，也许唱了三遍，也许不止，让勒努在这样的歌声里，不禁仰起头，看向天窗处那终于露脸的月亮。  
纵使借了太阳的光辉，黑夜里它仍旧是光明的所在。

骑士站在酒馆门口大概有好几分钟了，他身后的同伴抱着手臂，语气轻飘飘地问道：“你到底要不要进去？”  
“不了。”他转过身来，撞开同伴往前走去，“里面太吵，惹人心烦。”  
“格里诺，酒馆一直都这么吵。”他的同伴跟在他背后，“你要是进去会更吵。”  
“闭嘴。”他烦躁地回应对方，“要么去找你的女人，要么别烦我！”  
听到他这么说的男人颇为夸张地鞠了一躬：“遵命，骑士阁下。”  
但他在这之后并没有离开，只是安静地走在格里诺身后，和他一道消失在深夜的薄雾中。

 

附：

《致亲爱的弗里安》

我亲爱的弗里安，我即将离开你的身畔  
但是别担心，我会尽快回来  
我知道你会想念我，那就去山岗上眺望吧  
春天，我会为你缀满野花  
夏天，我会为你送来清泉  
秋天，我会为你落下果实  
冬天，我会为你停止风雪  
当你看惯季节轮换  
还没看到我的归来  
那么弗里安，我亲爱的孩子  
不要踏上寻找我的路途  
那路途太过遥远，太过危险  
不仅有荆棘芒草，还有豺狼虎豹  
弗里安，亲爱的弗里安  
你看你的母亲已经年华不再  
你当握住她的手，告诉她  
你可以成为她的依靠  
我也许会在某天悄悄归来  
不用急着找到我  
因为我将一直长伴你的身边  
到你成家立业  
到你耄耋之年  
当哈罗妮赐下她的仁慈  
我会再度出现  
像过去那样，牵着你  
走过漫漫雪原


	5. 05.阿巴拉提亚云海的太阳照常升起

库尔札斯中央高地其实是伊修加德方面开发相对较晚的地区，不过，因为它与通往格里达尼亚的黑衣森林北部及自由贸易地区摩杜纳相邻，发展速度比起以前在库尔札斯其他区域开辟的土地来说还快了不少。目前中央高地已经是伊修加德进行对外贸易的重要地区，二十多年前那儿仅有四大名门联合建起的堡垒哨塔和营地，现在已然发展成了一个规模较大的城镇——确切来说，根据几年前教皇厅的文件，中央高地的“巨龙首营地”已经变成了“巨龙首郡”，大大小小城镇村庄取代了人烟稀少的雪山雪原，虽然当下的繁荣程度尚且比不过摩杜纳和伊修加德本土的城市，但商道两旁整齐又充满伊修加德宗教风格的建筑还是颇为赏心悦目，也吸引了不少来自大陆南部、少见冰雪的旅客。  
奥尔什方主要负责着巨龙首这边福尔唐家的大小事宜，并及时向本土汇报这里的各种情况，总体来说也不轻松。但中央高地基本是由四大名门的势力联合治理，某种意义上他也不必操心过多，尤其现在四大家族实行轮值制度后，他可算能松一口气。  
中央高地的积雪渐厚时，每年的传统节日星芒节又要到来了。假期正式开始前，巨龙首的事务从地方官办公室开始便忙得令人晕头转向，奥尔什方在繁忙中都快放弃回到伊修加德本土的打算，然而也恰逢此时，一名……不，两名“不速之客”造访了福尔唐家代理人的办公室。  
——当奥尔什方看到伊修加德的苍天之龙骑士带着个十一二岁的小姑娘出现在自己面前时，差点怀疑起自己是不是近日忙碌缺乏睡眠出现了幻觉。  
“怎么可能是幻觉。”看着奥尔什方又是拍脸又是咬手指等动作，埃斯蒂尼安不耐地一锤定音：“是我，埃斯蒂尼安。”  
“我知道是你，”奥尔什方的语气里听上去竟然有几分沉痛，“只是没想到你的女儿都这么大了。”  
坦白地说，这一路上埃斯蒂尼安也遭遇过多次这样的的误会，到了奥尔什方这儿他实在有些忍无可忍了：“我跟这小丫头到底哪里像父女了？！”  
奥尔什方还没回答，两个大男人便收获了来自那位小小姐不屑的冷哼。  
“……这一点……挺像的。”奥尔什方看她摆出“生人勿近”的神色，苦笑着说。  
福尔唐家在伊修加德政界一直很有分量，主要归功于伯爵阁下的不懈努力。与那些守旧派相比，福尔唐家则是积极笼络政坛新人的力量，比如现任神殿骑士团总骑士长——年轻有为的艾默里克•德•博雷尔子爵。当年，苍天龙骑士埃斯蒂尼安和总骑士长艾默里克都还是默默无闻的军队士兵，埃斯蒂尼安在一次追击龙族的战斗中得到了艾默里克的帮助，于是，他们成为了朋友。现在福尔唐家是艾默里克政治上的盟友，埃斯蒂尼安便因此认识了福尔唐家的人，包括奥尔什方。从个人角度来说，埃斯蒂尼安比较喜欢和福尔唐家的那名私生子相处，大约是对方开朗的性格让人觉得舒服；另一个原因则是奥尔什方对承诺的坚守，使他能够放心地交付自己的信任。这回他带着缩小的“冰之巫女”，从翻云雾海绕到奥尔什方这儿，主要就是希望奥尔什方能帮他把这个小尾巴安全带去伊修加德安顿下来——毕竟他身份特殊，身边多出只猫都能惹得教皇厅对他多看几眼，更别提突然带着一名小女孩回到伊修加德了。他的这一考虑并非是为了他自己，既然重生的“冰之巫女”只是个什么也不知道的小女孩，埃斯蒂尼安便不想把她再卷入什么“异端与龙”等事件中。再者，他得承认，被“冰之巫女”救下一命的滋味并不怎么好，他讨厌欠人情，出于偿还的心理，他只好肩负起让对方像个傻瓜一样安全长大的使命。  
比起跟着自己大摇大摆进入伊修加德，她还是被当做外出殖民者的孩子回去比较好，奥尔什方的身份可以创造这种便利：远一些的伊修加德属殖民地里，有不少父母染病或遇上意外而离世的孩子，一般来说当地负责的长官会定期将这些孩子登记入簿，再送他们回国进入孤儿院。他们中运气好些的可以被好人家领养，运气一般的也许是被普通人家带走，也许是被某些手艺人领去当学徒，还有些就只能在孤儿院长大，直至十八岁自动离开。  
埃斯蒂尼安倒没想过要把小小“冰之巫女”送去孤儿院，在他印象中，伊修加德的某些孤儿院确实不是什么好地方，对女孩儿来说尤甚。他打算让奥尔什方把“冰之巫女”寄养在某个可靠的好人家里，偶尔他会去看看小女孩，给她的寄养家庭送点钱财物资，这样就足够了。他觉得自己身边向来危险，小姑娘没必要跟他一起奔波受累。  
奥尔什方听埃斯蒂尼安大致讲了一遍来龙去脉，足足愣神了十几秒，才艰难地开口：“……这是‘冰之巫女’？！”  
“你压根没听我刚才说的话吧？”收回部分前言，奥尔什方有时会令埃斯蒂尼安分外头疼。  
“我听了，我发誓我听了。”奥尔什方露出无辜的表情，然后又接着惊讶，“我很意外你和……‘冰之巫女’关系这么融洽？你知道她叫什么名字吗？总不能一直喊她‘冰之巫女’吧？”  
埃斯蒂尼安在立即反驳他的观点和回答问题中迟疑片刻，最后选择了后者。他摸了摸鼻子，皱着眉使劲回想一番，说道：“好像是叫伊泽尔？”  
小女孩对他的发音表示不满，吚吚呜呜喊了几声。  
“……哦，我想起来了，应该是叫伊塞勒。伊塞勒，对吧？”埃斯蒂尼安回避了她的眼神攻击，镇定地看着奥尔什方，“肯定是伊塞勒没错，我听见她的部下这么叫她。”  
“呃……好吧。”奥尔什方咳嗽两声，决定不再继续探究这个名字究竟是对是错——大概是发音对了，她没有再对埃斯蒂尼安投掷眼刀。“那么，伊塞勒，我先带你回伊修加德过星芒节怎么样？”  
伊塞勒似乎有些惊讶地仰头看向他，浅色的眼眸里闪过一丝属于孩童特有的好奇与兴奋。她又望了望埃斯蒂尼安，后者偏着头表示无所谓，于是，她冲奥尔什方兴高采烈地点点头，抱着怀里的莫古力玩偶坐到一旁。  
看着她已经提早进入对星芒节的期待情绪里，埃斯蒂尼安自言自语道：“你就知足吧，当初我可是花了不少时间才记住艾默里克的名字来着。”  
“什么？”奥尔什方似乎通过眼神就与伊塞勒结成了良好的朋友关系，听见埃斯蒂尼安的模糊话语才转过视线。  
“我说，祝你们星芒节过得愉快。”埃斯蒂尼安敷衍地回答。  
就这样，苍天之龙骑士与他的“小尾巴”暂时分别，为了让伊塞勒能有个安全的未来，他决定过一段时间后再回伊修加德。他相信奥尔什方会妥善安置伊塞勒，毕竟“银剑”承诺的事，总能得到较好的结果。  
就奥尔什方本身而言，他仍旧对伊塞勒的身份有所顾忌，但既然身为朋友的埃斯蒂尼安已经对自己坦言相告了那些事，他也不能继续把过去的“冰之巫女”与现在的伊塞勒相重叠了。  
也许，这对伊塞勒来说是件好事。她是为了结束人类与龙族的千年战争才踏上寻觅真相之路，即便她过去犯下了错误，现在那一切已经在她的努力下风平浪静了。“重生”的她能够像个普通孩子那样长大，不必再担惊受怕流浪于雪原之上，是多么不易的事。  
这样想来奥尔什方便有些羡慕起伊塞勒“重置”的人生，因为大部分人无法拥有同样的“魔法奇迹”，过去发生的事烙印在他们人生记忆中，甚至疼痛到无法用时间磨灭，而他们只能抱着这份痛楚直到生命尽头。  
“神明是爱你的。”他在途中对小女孩这么说道。  
伊塞勒似懂非懂地看着他，小小的手却稍微用力握了握奥尔什方的。  
“我吗？”奥尔什方笑了笑，“我大概也受到了神明的庇护吧。”  
虽然那只是卑微的乞求，但神仍然赐下了她无私的爱。奥尔什方对自己现在的生活没什么不满，他从来都是知足的人，不敢——也不想去奢求更多。  
有的事对于别人来说是需求，但于他而言，那叫“贪婪”，也叫“奢望”。  
——那都是罪。  
今日的伊修加德风停雪霁，浅蓝色的天空像哈罗妮温柔注视子民的眼睛。  
奥尔什方带着伊塞勒返回伊修加德，本打算按计划那样把她交付至一对善良的老夫妇家中寄养，可他们刚顺着返程的人群进入国门后不久，便遇上了一场突如其来的骚乱。  
不知道是从何处爆发的喧闹声，人群在那喧闹之后忽然如同沸腾之水，前前后后的人有惊惶奔逃的，有尖叫哭泣的，有茫然无措时被他人推挤踩踏发出哀鸣的，还有努力往前试图看清楚到底出了什么事的……奥尔什方被推推搡搡的人流挤得几乎站不稳，他握紧了伊塞勒的手，确认小姑娘安然无恙之后抱着她挤开慌乱的人们，脱出那片无序之地，快步跑到飞艇坪那儿，登记之后直接飞去了阿巴拉提亚云海。  
的确，他也很想知道当时到底发生了什么，然而考虑到伊塞勒的安危，具体事宜得等之后再探究了。福尔唐家在阿巴拉提亚云海没有什么重要营地，反倒是他们的好盟友艾茵哈特家在那儿开垦新世界。奥尔什方想着先去艾茵哈特家那儿安置好伊塞勒，再回头调查这次莫名的混乱事件，没想到这次的临时决定竟然成了燎原之火的开始。  
他们都不曾料到，伊修加德从那一刻起，便进入了长达几十年的动荡之中。  
按照大陆第六星历的算法，1578年才刚刚开了个头。

艾茵哈特家可以说是独自经营着阿巴拉提亚云海这片广袤又神秘的新地域，除开早期与他们针锋相对的蛮族，现在这片神奇的浮岛已经遍布人类活动的痕迹。  
艾茵哈特家的儿子们有些大大小小的不幸，目前阿巴拉提亚云海的地区负责长官是拉妮艾特，艾茵哈特伯爵的女儿。拉妮艾特也是名伊修加德贵族圈内的“传奇人物”，主要源于她是第一个读完军校的贵族小姐——以前不是没有，但那些可怜的姑娘都遭到了家庭的极力反对，最后都输给了腐朽的贵族体制。拉妮艾特不一样，她在哥哥遇到意外殉职后，当即抛下诗歌书画，毅然决然奔向了那时才建立不久的伊修加德女子军校，并在毕业后主动挑起开拓阿巴拉提亚云海的重任，其气魄和胆量使得那些名媛淑女纷纷退避三舍，给艾茵哈特家提亲的人也瞬间降至历史新低。  
但拉妮艾特不在乎这些。  
她现在就是一艘巨轮的船长，不管前方是暴风雨还是惊涛骇浪，她都毫不畏惧地迎难而上，直到阳光再现，风和日丽。  
奥尔什方欣赏拉妮艾特的为人，并且他知道，福尔唐家的二子——严格意义上来说，他的弟弟，埃马内兰，对拉妮艾特完全是一见倾心。可惜，以目前埃马内兰的品行，要让勇敢的拉妮艾特看上他，大约是件相当困难的事，连自己的发小，艾茵哈特伯爵的小儿子弗朗塞尔都救不了他。  
其实，不管是奥尔什方还是阿图瓦雷尔，有时候都会羡慕艾茵哈特家当哥哥的几位。有什么事能比省心懂事的弟弟妹妹更令人宽慰吗？虽然埃马内兰这孩子本性不坏，可做他的哥哥老是觉得头疼。奥尔什方有时会向弗朗塞尔抱怨，什么时候埃马内兰能变得着调一点，无论怎么说，他都是福尔唐伯爵名正言顺的第二子，将来也是要继承一部分家业的。彼时弗朗塞尔笑着安慰他，说，埃马内兰的情报网应该是伊修加德贵族圈内第一人，剑术不足之处，可以用情报来填补。奥尔什方无可奈何地摇摇头，只能祈祷自己的弟弟能在某天“浪子回头”，感动福尔唐家上上下下，成为一代俊杰……  
他跑远的想法被面前女性骑士的声音带了回来，奥尔什方回过神，努力对拉妮艾特挤出微笑：“我在听。”  
拉妮艾特的表情说明她显然早已看出奥尔什方的走神，叹了口气：“好啦，我知道你很在意伊修加德发生的事，不过现在回去并不是什么合适的打算。”  
她看了看躲在奥尔什方身后探头探脑的伊塞勒，对她温和地笑笑，然后转向奥尔什方接着说道：“不如你们暂时在云顶营地休息一会儿，我先派人去打听圣座那边到底是什么状况……顺便，你也可以借这儿的东西联络下你的朋友。”  
拉妮艾特说得没错，她的建议很中肯，奥尔什方决定听从她的安排。  
他先用通讯贝联络上埃斯蒂尼安，告诉他自己和伊塞勒目前的位置，并提及伊修加德先前那场奇怪的群体事件。苍天之龙骑士听完他的话后改变了路线，当晚赶到了阿巴拉提亚云海与他们会合——虽然他仍旧不打算和他们一起返回伊修加德。  
“我问过艾默里克了，”埃斯蒂尼安对他们说道，“皇都发生的事，起因是有民众到异端审问局门口示威。”  
“民众到异端审问局门口示威？！”拉妮艾特非常吃惊，“怎么回事？”  
埃斯蒂尼安看着奥尔什方：“大概是对帕希子爵开始的一系列事件的审判有所不满吧。”  
“……”奥尔什方眼中掠过一抹沉郁之色，但他很快把这份悲伤按捺下去，“再怎么说，那也是教皇陛下的命令。”  
“的确如此。”女性骑士轻叹一声，“我也听说了这件事。帕希子爵……他是位不错的人，我还是……比较相信他。”  
埃斯蒂尼安闻言，对他们竖起食指，放在唇边做了个“噤声”的手势：“别再说这件事了，接着说之前皇都的意外。神殿骑士得知消息前去维持秩序，和民众发生了冲突，似乎有个家伙失手打死了人，这才把事情闹大了。”  
“那——”拉妮艾特刚要开口说话，一名艾茵哈特家的骑兵满头大汗、气喘吁吁地跑入指挥官办公室内：“拉妮艾特大人！外边儿出事了！”  
“什么事？”拉妮艾特示意他说明情况，那名骑兵深吸几口气，说，殖民地的商民们一小时前跑去地方官那儿游行示威，和赶来的警卫团一时言语不和，双方竟然打了起来，现在地方官所在的营地已经一团糟，他躲在楼里不敢出去，请求拉妮艾特帮忙。  
听完自家骑兵的讲述后，拉妮艾特竟然笑了一声，然而奥尔什方明显能听出她声音里的怒气：“这种时候他还想起我来了？既然如此，那我们就去看看情况吧。”  
埃斯蒂尼安跟在他们身后，耸了耸肩：“今天是个什么日子，这种事还能轮番上演吗？”  
奥尔什方回头递给他一个无奈的眼神：“什么时候了你还有心情开玩笑？走吧，我们也去看看能不能帮上什么忙。”  
毫无疑问，出现在地方官驻扎营地处的拉妮艾特和艾因哈特家的士兵就是地方官的救星，拉妮艾特制止了警卫团后，努力安抚好民众的情绪，暂时让两边都歇了火。  
通过询问，拉妮艾特得知，这些商民一直在向地方官递交请愿书，希望他能向教皇厅传达他们的请求——阿巴拉提亚云海殖民地的商团希望能减轻一部分赋税。艾因哈特家的女骑士把地方官从他办公桌下揪出来当面对质，后者瑟瑟发抖地说，他没有向拉妮艾特汇报这件事是因为他明白这帮刁民（他的原话）的请求根本不可能通过。  
拉妮艾特一时被他气得说不出话来，于是先扣下他，打算之后写完事件报告后亲自把这家伙押回去，现在她则忙于安抚殖民地群众的情绪，并照顾那些在冲突中受伤的民众。  
奥尔什方和埃斯蒂尼安也帮着她照顾伤员，除开他们之外，还有殖民地的一些医生加入其中。  
“我不大明白，”奥尔什方在间隙中对埃斯蒂尼安说道，“巨龙首郡的税其实比伊修加德本土人民上缴的税收高两倍，但他们从来不提减税的事。”  
“那是因为巨龙首郡有这个能力，骑士阁下。”接他话的是一名医师，她看上去也刚从治疗伤患的忙碌中获得一丝短暂的休息时间，“您知道在其他殖民地里，每一天有多少苦工累死吗？阿巴拉提亚云海的商人中，又有多少是倾家荡产前来进行开拓活动，最后被过高的税收逼到走投无路，绝望之中只好结束自己的性命，这些您知道吗？”  
“这些人赚的钱连本金都补不上，还得支付过高的燃油税、军队庇护税，甚至是莫名其妙的宗教节日税……您知道吗，阿巴拉提亚云海开拓团的人，都不敢生病，因为他们没钱看医生。”那名医师说着红了眼眶，“我之前有名病人，是个十五岁的孩子，他一直咳嗽却不敢看医生，前不久他的家人找到我，让我为他治病，可是已经来不及了，病情拖延太久已经彻底恶化，我就只能看着他不停吐血，最后停止呼吸……阁下，你们恐怕不知道那是什么感受。我学医不是为了成为贵族和有钱人家的专用医师，我是为了让人们能摆脱病痛折磨，享受他们的生命……可现在，看病都成了奢侈品，我也只有这种时候才算是救过了人。”  
奥尔什方怔怔地看着她，突然感到莫大的羞耻。他刚才竟然是在隐隐地抱怨阿巴拉提亚云海的人民“不知足”，并且，他完全没考虑到地区经济的差异。的确，巨龙首郡的赋税较重，但巨龙首的经济是在外领土中最好的一个，来往的商团让中央高地热闹非凡，也因为如此，巨龙首的人民才有能力去缴纳那些奇奇怪怪的买蜡烛的税。  
阿巴拉提亚云海的情况截然不同，这里的开发刚起步，教皇厅方面就用沉重的税务压在人民身上，导致商民们苦不堪言。可是，即便如此，教皇厅也很少更改税收政策，甚至有主教解释说，收这么多税都是哈罗妮的旨意。尽管奥尔什方知道那是无稽之谈，可谁敢明说呢？一旦说出真相，那恐怕事情性质都将改变成“反对正教”等“异端”罪行，而“异端”罪行是伊修加德所不能容忍的重罪。  
那名医师又站起身，前去查看伤员情况了。奥尔什方不知道说什么好，匆忙中对着她的背影说道：“愿哈罗妮保佑您，夫人。”  
医师转头看了看他，神色不佳：“我不是什么‘夫人’，只是名医生。还有，我并不祈求你口中的哈罗妮庇佑，我信仰我的哈罗妮，她才是真正的伊修加德守护神。”  
“……她在说什么？”奥尔什方看着她远去的背影，以为自己听错了。  
“她是个新教徒吧。”埃斯蒂尼安说道，“我也是到了翻云雾海才知道，正教分出了好几股新势力，虽然我不清楚她属于哪股势力，但听她的说法，应该是个反对贵族的新教徒。”  
“这算异端吗？”  
苍天之龙骑士难得地流露出讶然之色，他严肃地沉默几秒，低声道：“对于异端审问局那帮人来说，算是吧。”  
奥尔什方陷入沉思之中。今天发生的事就像一盆冰水从他头顶浇下，让他在刺骨的寒冷中看清了周围的景象。伊修加德并非人人安居乐业的乐土，或者说，如果要把她变成更美好的地方，势必要把某些存在已久的东西推翻碾碎重新来过。假使这种推倒重建能达到目标，奥尔什方不介意献身其中。但问题是，陈旧的过去太强大了，孤军奋战等同于螳臂当车。  
也许还没到突破的时候。奥尔什方想，事情一定会有转机的，并且他相信，他不会是独自一人。  
拉妮艾特押送失职的地方官返回伊修加德时，奥尔什方和伊塞勒也跟随她的队伍一并离开。阿巴拉提亚云海的太阳照常升起，仿佛昨晚的一切只是一个梦。  
但这梦确实是现实。


	6. 06.雪山的逃兵

对于其他共和制国家来说，监狱，是对国家法律的一种捍卫形式。它不是用于展现个人权威的所在，通常共和制国家的政治家们会比较官方地说道：“那是为了保卫守法公民的权益。”像伊修加德这样的宗教国家，自然是不存在“保卫守法公民”这么一说的，所以它那全心全意服务教皇与宗教的司法体系也为大陆上其他国家所诟病，尤其是“司法决斗”，被其他国家的司法界人士称为“本世纪最大笑料”。  
尽管如此，伊修加德的司法审判仍然保留着这一千年前的程序，如果司法决斗的被告方在哈罗妮面前取得胜利，那么针对他的所有指控都会宣告无效，反之被告方将会面临牢狱或刑罚之灾——不管他到底犯的什么罪。  
当然，伊修加德的宗教法官们是不会对罪证确凿的异端者进行这一程序的，更何况那时他们的被告都差不多被严刑拷打折磨到不成人形了，这些穿着体面又考究的长袍的法官们也不想让血迹污染了澄澈如镜的地面，索性在异端审问局那边办完所有程序，不再特意经过宗教法庭。  
这样一来，异端审问局的工作就远比宗教法庭方面沉重不少，正因如此，教皇才会同意将本已属于他的私人骑士“借”给异端审问局——但很明显，他的骑士不需要过多地受那些条款束缚。  
沙里贝尔只是教皇陛下“借出”的骑士之一，另一名骑士则是最近才接到工作调动的消息，与沙里贝尔不同，他的目的地是宗教法院。这名年轻且一表人才的骑士的名字是奥默里克，一名优秀的圣职者、魔法研究人员、神学院近些年来最拔尖的毕业生。  
奥默里克和沙里贝尔完全就是苍穹骑士团内的两种极端。坦白说，当初总长泽菲兰在奥默里克加入苍穹骑士团之后，也担心过这两人能否和平共事——毕竟前者提起沙里贝尔就会露出一副如见泥地蠕虫的表情，要不是工作需要，他绝对不会和沙里贝尔多说一句话。沙里贝尔倒是从不为他人眼光而感到忧虑，他甚至都懒得搭理来自同僚的厌恶眼神。  
这个可怜的家伙，不懂——恐怕是拒绝承认他在某种意义上和自己是同类。  
沙里贝尔在见过奥默里克第一面后，忍不住对那位黑头发的同僚产生了一种刻薄的怜悯，同时也幸灾乐祸地期待起对方内心世界崩溃后会有怎样的表情。  
而奥默里克自然是不会知道沙里贝尔的“恶毒”心思的，他保持着过去身为圣职者那样的兢兢业业和洁身自好，在教皇的一声令下前往宗教法院，开始新的工作。  
奥默里克对圣职人员的腐败行为极度痛恨，就连他属下的圣职人员在闲聊时笑出声也会被他训斥。在他心中，哈罗妮和教皇陛下最忠诚的信徒队伍应该不苟言笑，潜心工作，杜绝所有腐败的可能，这样他们才有资格去救赎其他信徒，才有资格去保护国家。  
比起大多数人来说，奥默里克的世界向来黑白分明，不存在任何“灰色地带”——而这与现实恰恰是相反的。现实中，灰色占据更多比重，甚至所谓的黑与白也有可能转变于朝夕之间。这一点我们的奥默里克阁下大概还不明白，他就这么朝着自己心里的圣殿一路奔跑，虔诚又心无旁骛，以至于无法低下头去看清路面的石子。  
由于某位身为宗教法官的主教突然因病去世，奥默里克在教皇任命下一位法官之前短暂地成为替补，开始接手那名法官没有来得及完成的工作。老实说，他并不厌烦翻阅那些卷宗，加上他一贯较真的性格，有些案件竟然还被他翻出了转机。那名去世的宗教法官主要负责圣职人员渎职的相关案件，奥默里克在这段时间里反复核查那些案子，甚至亲自跑去现场调查，重组线索，好几桩案件在他重新调查后，有了新的结果。无辜者自然重获名誉和清白，犯罪者则被他毫不留情地送入监狱，这一系列举动使得他在宗教法院的声望逐渐升高，当然，也有一些法官觉得奥默里克完全是在多管闲事，破坏“规矩”。  
可谁让他是教皇陛下的骑士呢？除了教皇陛下，没人有胆量动他。  
于是，借此便利，奥默里克在宗教法院的工作愈加顺利，到现在他几乎都快喜欢上他的临时身份了——意识到这点的他又免不了对着教皇陛下所在的方向祈祷感恩，将所有的功劳都奉献给托尔丹七世。  
不过近来的案件中，奥默里克基本没有需要前往塔楼进行调查的情况，就在他认为这辈子都不会踏入那个地方时，有个机会忽然从天而降，落在了他的手中。  
伊修加德本土内最大的监狱位于圣座之下的边缘地区，连云雾街都和监狱隔着老远的距离。因为这所监狱过去曾是某位国王关押重犯而使用的城堡塔楼，现在国王早已不在，城堡也在风风雨雨中不复从前模样，只有作为监狱的塔楼还“巍然屹立”，阴森可怖使人不敢靠近，于是它便继续了它的使命，并被国民们干脆地叫做“塔楼监狱”。  
奥默里克来到塔楼是为见一名重犯，他将要开庭审判一起圣职者擅离岗位，逃出所在军队的案件，但问题是那名圣职者所监督的军队被大雪困在山中几乎半个月，大多数人都冻死或饿死了，那名圣职者也是运气不错，跌跌撞撞逃出生天，被附近打柴的村民救下，捡了一条命，却要面临宗教法庭的审判，陪审团一时间为他的这个案子吵翻了天。奥默里克起初没有多想，打算按律法严判，没想到他的陪审团竭力恳求他多加考虑，以免让其他圣职人员对审判结果寒心，并告诉他这个案件其实在几十年前有过先例，让奥默里克去问问当事人。  
——而他们的当事人，即被告，就在塔楼监狱最顶端的重犯牢房里。  
奥默里克在去塔楼见对方之前做了点功课，大致了解三十年前的被告人还是个初出茅庐的圣职者，被教皇厅命令随军队前去寻找初代苍天龙骑士哈尔德拉斯遗失的圣枪，没想到遭遇龙族袭击不说，还遇上雪崩，被困雪山长达两个月后，他独自脱逃了。回到伊修加德的他整个人都变得阴郁不已，且“疯疯癫癫”，夜里总是被噩梦惊醒，还总是失神地大喊着“不要过来”“原谅我”等颇为诡异的话语。经过当时的宗教法庭调查，他们终于在这名圣职者的带领下于某个晴天找到了那些被困的军士遗骸，令人心惊的是，很多遗骸肢体不全，经过深挖还发现了干干净净的人骨……  
如果不是因为当事人已经处于精神失常状态，恐怕教皇厅会直接把他处以极刑。可他确实是可能知道圣枪下落的人，加上他的病情时好时坏，教皇厅无奈之下只好把他判处终生监禁，希望他有一天能回忆起过去寻找圣枪的重要线索，也在无意中给了奥默里克一个先例。  
即便看完卷宗之后有了一定心理准备，奥默里克踏上塔楼顶端，见到这名犯人时还是莫名地打了个冷噤。  
那是一种面临极端危险的生物本能。他在心里默诵经文，坐到犯人对面，眼神却不由自主确认对方身上的镣铐是否稳固。  
幸运的是，这会儿那名年老的阴郁男人没有什么反常的表现。  
“德纳耶……先生。”因为他从小的良好教养，导致他在面对这位犯人时仍旧保留了一定的尊重。奥默里克没有直呼其名。  
“……噢。”男人沙哑的喉咙里发出一阵低沉的笑，他张了张口，奥默里克本以为会看见一口丑陋的牙齿，没想到对方的牙齿却整洁又干净，“您就是那位年轻的法官。”  
“我来是想请问一下，”奥默里克听他的语气平稳，想了想对方也曾是受过高级教育的圣职者，不免有些惋惜，“当时您的案件，到底是如何被改判的？”  
“我以为那些卷宗已经写得很清楚了，法官阁下。”男人恭顺地低着头，“我再说一遍，也还是那些话。”  
我不相信教皇厅会因为一把圣枪的下落便“破坏”法律。奥默里克当然没有说出他的心里话，他只是耐心地继续道：“卷宗上的文字都经过了一定的加工处理，我想，仅仅是阅读卷宗，是不是有些不够？您或许不知道，我来找您，也是因为遇上了类似的案件——”  
“类似的案件？”如果奥默里克没看错，男人那张沟壑遍布的脸上，像是被某种外力挤压，露出了一个歪曲、可怖的笑容——假使那能称之为“笑”的话。  
“您说类似的案件？”恐怖的笑容逐渐放大，那口干净整洁的牙齿在他苍老又阴森的脸上显得格格不入，奥默里克忍耐着心理不适点点头，却看见男人倏然收起笑意，狠狠盯着自己：“不可能有类似的案件。您根本不知道我经历了什么。”  
“……所以，我才想向您亲自询问……”  
“尊敬的法官阁下，您吃过人吗？”  
那一瞬间，奥默里克的呼吸不禁为之一滞。德纳耶看他的眼神不像是在看一个人，甚至不像是在看一个有生命的存在。那双几乎干涸的眼睛里，迸发出黑色的火焰，仿佛要把目光所及之处纷纷化为灰烬。奥默里克镇定下来，望着他：“我看过卷宗，我知道您……也许在非常情况下做了非常之事。”  
紧咬着他的目光缓缓松弛下来，男人闭了闭眼：“无论你信或不信，我不是那帮人中的一个。”  
三十年前的德纳耶和现在的奥默里克差不多年纪，也许还比奥默里克小上那么些许。他浑身充满对正教事业的热爱，不顾家人反对推掉婚姻，成为圣职者，然后无比幸运地从教皇厅领受了寻找圣枪的命令。他的满腔热情是支撑他随军苦行的唯一动力，那时德纳耶知道他们会在路途中遇到些磨难，可没想到他们会被老天踢进地狱。在获得圣枪的重要线索后，他们冒着极大危险进入雪山，却和龙族眷属“不期而遇”，激烈的打斗后他们处于下风，只能再往山里深处撤退。德纳耶想，等到龙族眷属离开，他们就能绕山路离开，继续使命。然而天气骤变，山中肆虐起了暴风雪，令人绝望的是，在他们本可以行走的路上发生了雪崩，道路断绝，前前后后再无生机。  
最开始时大家都还抱有希望，等到风雪停下时，还会派人发出信号，试图获取救援。但随着时间一天天过去，伊修加德方面连一艘飞空艇都没看到。  
慢慢的，他们的食物不够了。  
他们队伍里的指挥官开始减少分配给每个人的食物份量，希求大家能多坚持一些时日。只是天气如此恶劣，夜晚的寒冷完全可以把一个健壮的成年男子冻死，他们筑起雪洞，把能作为柴火的东西都烧了，勉强撑过了一段时间。  
可仅仅这样是不够的。有人因为寒冷和饥饿开始生病，指挥官咬咬牙，杀掉了用于探路的陆行鸟。那天每个人都喝到了肉汤，也是从这一刻起，他们开始不满足。  
弹尽粮绝之时，他们开始寻找其他替代品，先是兔子或飞鸟，后来是草根树皮，再后来便是吃雪，可这根本就顶不了太久——毕竟雪山的寒夜，是不会对饥饿的人有所怜悯的。尽管德纳耶极其反对，饿到已经开始情绪不稳的士兵们把腐烂的龙鸟尸体拖过来，吃起了龙族眷属的肉。德纳耶当然也非常饥饿，但他相信教皇厅和哈罗妮都会来救他们的，自己必须要坚定信仰，所以他仍旧吃着雪，吃着草皮树根。后来，他们再也找不到被杀死的龙族眷属尸体，也找不到任何可以代替的东西了，有人便在饥饿与严寒中死去。为了不让尸体传播病菌，他们搭建了简单的焚化台。可当尸体燃烧后发出气味之时，德纳耶看到不少人竟然吞咽起了唾沫。  
他感到异常恐惧，然而阻止已经来不及。士兵们一哄而上，用手里的长剑、匕首或是他们能使用的一切利器分割起过去战友的尸体。德纳耶当场就吐了出来，但长久的缺乏食物状态使他只能吐出胃酸，疼痛与恶心感袭击了他，同时还有莫大的恐惧。可德纳耶不敢独自逃跑，他根本不敢想象自己的生还几率。  
那天起，这里便有一条默认的规矩，所有饿死、冻死的人，都会成为其他人活下去的粮食。德纳耶是个异类，但是那些士兵没有对他动手——暂时还没有。后来没有人再死亡时，他们就开始了互相残杀，德纳耶被他们逼迫着选择每天要“奉献”的人，因为这样，他们才能确保有朝一日从困境脱身时教皇厅不会只找当兵的人的麻烦。  
在这样的绝望与疯狂之下，德纳耶被迫参与了杀人行为，直到某天他挖着雪发现了抽芽的小树苗。  
——这是他逃出这儿的希望。  
夜里他趁着看守他的人打盹，飞快地逃出他们的“营地”，顺着近日白天偷偷探好的路线，沿着断崖小心翼翼地攀爬、下落。雪山里的春天来得极晚，但这并不妨碍山泉复苏。德纳耶在出逃没多久便引起了士兵们的注意，他们怒吼着追赶他，朝他投掷石块，德纳耶看着脚下复苏没多久的水池，闭上眼咬着牙跳了下去。  
他大概折了肋骨和腿，可他不敢停，只管没命地逃，被冰凉的水流冲至岸边，遇上了前来打水的农妇。德纳耶拼尽所有力气，却只能“啊”“啊”地乱喊，好在农妇救下了他，他才能在这里给奥默里克讲述这一切。  
“你知道为什么教皇厅不杀我吗？”他似乎又开始发笑，那是种几近癫狂、绝望的笑，“因为他们需要一个人来做‘食人魔’。他们需要用我来洗清他们的错误——这世界上根本就没有什么圣枪，也没有神。跟随我前去寻找圣枪的队伍本就已经被教皇厅放弃了，那只队伍总是不大听话，他们只是要找个合适的借口让那群人去送死——可他们还选择了放弃我。”  
“你能想象吗？我相信教皇陛下、相信哈罗妮，就像现在你这样的虔诚，可我还是被放弃了……”他忽然站起身来，冲到牢房门前，面目狰狞，用力地拍打着铁栏，唾沫几乎要飞到奥默里克脸上，“他们放弃了我！就像放弃一条狗那样放弃了我！让我们经历地狱的不是所谓的神明！而是人类！是这群在冰天宫里，高枕无忧的人类！”  
奥默里克迅速地起身后退几步，他的胸膛因为呼吸急促而剧烈起伏。德纳耶显然再度陷入疯狂状态，他怒吼着用头撞上牢门，直至鲜血淋漓。奥默里克这才看见他的左手食指已经残缺，这一发现炸得他不由自主地汗毛倒竖。监狱的看守闻声赶来，一批人护送着奥默里克离开，另一批人则打开牢门，进去用棍棒使德纳耶安静下来。  
“让我们经历地狱的不是所谓的神明，而是人类”——这句话再度于脑海中响起，险些使奥默里克从楼梯上滚下去。  
“阁下，您没事吧？”守在塔楼底下等待他的随行人员关切地看着他，“您的脸色很差。”  
奥默里克推开对方试图搀扶自己的手，克制住莫名的颤抖：“没关系。只是走得太急。”  
“您需要喝点肉汤吗？”他的部下仍旧关心他，“需要我去吩咐厨房为您炖好吗？”  
奥默里克几乎是下意识地捂住嘴干呕起来。  
随从被他这一反应吓得不轻，赶紧把他扶上马车，挥起长鞭，从塔楼仓惶逃离。  
而奥默里克的脑海里反反复复都是德纳耶的遭遇，还有他残缺的食指。他晚上什么东西也没吃，翻过几卷卷宗后轰然倒下——他病倒了。


	7. 07.星芒节

很多年前，在伊修加德还处于与龙族惨烈作战的时候，不少失去父亲的孩子在年末的冬雪中显得那样孤苦无依，这触动了一部分骑兵的心灵。他们穿上红色的长袍，戴上装饰着星星的帽子，用雪白的假胡须遮住大半张脸，掏出自己微薄的积蓄，为那些失去父亲的孩子置办新年礼物，并在夜里悄悄地通过窗户、烟囱等地方送去孩子们的家中。久而久之，伊修加德便流传起了“圣人”的传说，最后，他们拥有了一个传统节日——星芒节。每一个国家关于传统节日由来的传说都会在历史长河中不断添色或删改，不过大体上意义都是相同的：为了纪念或是庆祝。  
伊修加德的星芒节在现在显然不再是仅仅属于这一个国家的节日，但要说最为“正宗”，恐怕还是得亲自在其国内感受它的节日氛围。  
名门望族每逢节日都是忙碌的，今年福尔唐伯爵府也不例外。  
星芒节当晚晚宴的采购清单从两周前就开始准备，上至公务繁忙的伯爵阁下本人，下至伯爵府上打杂的短工，都纷纷投身于筹备这个重要的节日里，连向来贪玩的伯爵次子埃马内兰都不得不收收心，帮着家里准备庆祝星芒节。  
今年伯爵府庭院内摆着的那棵高高大大的星芒树就是埃马内兰搬回来的，听他自己“吹嘘”可是花了不少工夫，逢人便夸耀自己的功绩，弄得长子阿图瓦雷尔很是头疼：“埃马内兰，我都能背下你的英勇事迹了。如果你没有别的事，就麻烦不要在家里添乱，去宝杖大街帮忙买东西吧。”  
他的弟弟大约就等着兄长这句话呢，兴奋无比地喊了声“遵命”，带着他的小侍从一溜烟跑没了影，也不知到底是去了宝杖大街，还是钻去了酒馆。不过，去哪儿都比他在家里瞎晃的好。至少阿图瓦雷尔是这么想的。  
自从福尔唐家没了主母之后，阿图瓦雷尔就肩负起了打点家中大小事务的重任，同时他还得关注自家的骑兵、自家的殖民地、自家的政治影响……最累的还得关心自家的弟弟。私生子奥尔什方并不需要他操心，阿图瓦雷尔只会偶尔查查奥尔什方那边的情况，以免对方给福尔唐家弄出什么意外来；当然，他的重点就是埃马内兰。不管阿图瓦雷尔愿意与否，他的亲弟弟总会在生活中折腾出一连串的“惊喜”，已经二十六岁的埃马内兰竟然还会像个小孩子一样惹得伯爵用手杖抽他，堪称是伊修加德四大名门内的奇观之一。  
把弟弟打发走后，阿图瓦雷尔接到了奥尔什方返回伊修加德的消息。于是，福尔唐家的长子又让仆人为他们的奥尔什方少爷把房间打扫出来，顺便让管家看看有没有能让奥尔什方穿着出席晚宴的礼服——他知道奥尔什方多半都不会在晚宴上待太久，但出于福尔唐家的颜面，他还是会按父亲的意思露个脸。  
那之后随便他去哪儿吧。阿图瓦雷尔想，早点结束这些琐事，他还有一堆公文要处理。  
四大名门有个“传统”，每年星芒节的晚宴他们会轮流主办，虽说今年是由福尔唐家负责这一重要事项，其他家族也会适当地给予些帮助——这就是四大名门的关系，他们彼此竞争，又彼此依存，可以说任何一家垮下，都会对伊修加德的平衡状态造成打击。  
教皇陛下除非是政治因素使然，一般不会亲自出席国宴以外的宴会，而他的苍穹骑士团便派上了用场，他们会代表教皇陛下出席这些名门家族举办的宴会，以示教皇的“恩惠”。实际上这种国内政治家们相谈甚欢的场合，教皇陛下的骑士们也不一定喜欢。然而，他们在伊修加德名媛淑女的圈子里颇有人气。每当苍穹骑士出现在社交场合，就能看到一众锦衣华服的淑女们用扇子遮住小半张脸，明眸只管往那些教皇陛下的骑士身上飞去。她们倒是不在乎苍穹骑士终生不可婚姻的铁律，哪怕是能和那些骑士阁下说上几句话，都足够让她们感到荷尔蒙的威力了，如果能与骑士阁下中的某位牵手风花雪月一番，那恐怕将是她们罗曼史中最完美的一段。  
当然，除了苍穹骑士们，淑女们还非常青睐那些单身俊朗的名门贵族青年，比如阿图瓦雷尔，再比如艾默里克。  
艾默里克是个不辞辛苦的人，只要是这种社交场合，他都会应邀出席，目的很简单，为他的政治生涯打基础。诚然他已经过了“基础”的阶段，现在已经不断地建立起他自己的势力，政坛内慢慢地流行起一句话：“假以时日，艾默里克阁下定会为伊修加德带来转机。”这个“转机”是什么尚无人言明，但他们都对艾默里克抱有很大的期望——当然，并不是所有人都冲着艾默里克的身份而下注的，比如福尔唐家。福尔唐家其实不大关心艾默里克是教皇陛下私生子这一重磅事实，在埃德蒙阁下的主持下，福尔唐家与艾默里克结盟很大程度是出于政治需要。福尔唐家看重的是艾默里克的前途，以及他偏向革新的思想。在这两者中，艾默里克的革新思想尤其重要。  
四大名门也并非是顽固守旧的贵族，在数千年的家族发展中，他们已经将“审时度势”这一理念深入了血脉，无论何种情况下，他们其实都会以保护家族为最优选择，这也意味着，四大名门的处事方式可能是不为人察觉的圆滑。当一个家族发出警示信号后，其他三个家族立即心领神会，默契地团结合作共渡难关。这一回，是泽梅尔家率先敲了敲桌面，而这一小动作的意思是：又到了合作的时候了。他们的共同目标只有一个：摒弃对商业和其他领域发展有所阻碍的旧体制，建立一个符合大多数人利益的新世界，而艾默里克，则是他们一致赞同的，新世界的代言人。  
今年福尔唐家主办的星芒节晚宴终是在节日的美好氛围中开始了。  
在奥尔什方刚到伯爵府没多久时，他是很喜欢宴会的。因为对于一个孩子来说，用漂亮金银器、玻璃、瓷器盛起来的美食，实在是很有吸引力。可惜的是，再好的美食，也难以抵消来自伯爵夫人刻薄的话语。福尔唐伯爵夫人并不喜欢看见这个私生子在宴会场所里跑来跑去——不，就连奥尔什方悄悄地出现，都是她所不能容忍的。于是那之后，奥尔什方再也不会出现在宴会场上；也因为某次埃德蒙带他前往宴会时被伯爵夫人挖苦，他跑出会场，干脆在外面练起了剑，这才认识了他的挚友弗朗塞尔，并在十七岁那年只身闯入匪穴救出被绑架的弗朗塞尔获得了骑士封号——那会儿奥尔什方还只是个学生。  
曾经拉妮艾特在好奇中问及他救出弗朗塞尔那时的情况，艾茵哈特家的女孩儿真心地感激、并佩服他的勇气，不过她也有一丝不解：“你们到底是怎么认识的？”  
奥尔什方想了想，笑着说：“可能就是最开始，他过来跟我搭话，还送了我一个布丁吧。”  
孩子的心思向来单纯，也许那时弗朗塞尔只是想多交一个朋友，而奥尔什方则记住了那份来自他人的友善与温暖，并在未来的时间里不做任何保留地回报当初的小小恩情。  
他一直都是这样的人，如果有人对他好上一分，他便会成倍地报答，甚至他自己还觉得他的回报不足，颇为羞赧。这个世界上的确有太多的丑恶，不过，当人们看见奥尔什方这样的人，大抵都会被唤起心中的那份善意。然后，来自不同人的善意汇在一起，丑恶的世界也会被浸润得可爱几分——“爱”是永远存在的。  
星芒节晚宴上人群来来往往，奥尔什方在必要的时间站在伯爵身边露完脸后，从华服与帷幔边缘悄无声息地离开，这时宴会才正式开始没多久，他已经觉得空气沉闷待不下去了。与他同时溜走的还有苍天之龙骑士，奥尔什方看见他时，两人都露出了然之色。  
奥尔什方看看天色，问他：“需要我一起过去么？”  
埃斯蒂尼安耸了耸肩：“比起我来，她好像更喜欢你一点。”  
“虽然我不想这么说……但是，埃斯蒂尼安，如果你对她温柔一点，她就不会讨厌你了。”奥尔什方抓抓头发，“我一开始也觉得难以接受，可看见她只是个什么也不懂的小女孩……”  
“我真没想到你还喜欢孩子。”埃斯蒂尼安说着，“我弟弟在她这个年纪——”  
他忽然止住了声音。奥尔什方知趣地没有追问：“星芒节礼物……你想好送给她什么东西了吗？”  
龙骑士阁下沉郁的神色这才有所松动：“小姑娘还能喜欢什么？漂亮衣服，毛绒玩具？”  
奥尔什方笑起来：“我看她一直抱着个莫古力玩偶，不如买个更大的送给她？”  
“……好吧。”埃斯蒂尼安皱起眉头，像是觉得烦恼，“真不懂那种长残的海狸到底可爱在什么地方。”  
他们一边谈论着即将送到伊塞勒手中的星芒节礼物，一边沿着伊修加德街道那长又精致的阶梯，慢慢走向宝杖大街。  
周围的一切都是欢声笑语，连同落下的雪花，也沾染上节日灯光的暖色，变得温柔起来。  
这样祥和、美好的景色中，几乎人人都是心情愉悦的。但是，也有人在这天心痛不已，泪如雨下。  
管家敲响房门，用谨慎的语气说着“那位小姐又来了”之时，泽菲兰刚好扣上袖口的纽扣。苍穹骑士团的总长阁下闻言轻叹一声，回应道：“让她进来吧，我现在见她。”  
几分钟后，他自宅邸的扶梯缓缓走下。站在扶梯之下的年轻女子穿着上好羊绒裁成的衣裙，白皙的手指上带着钻石镶嵌的戒指，连她发间的装饰也是由细银链与水晶组成，可她却始终用丝帕掩着口鼻，时不时擦拭着涌出眼眶的泪水。  
“杜尼昂夫人。”泽菲兰叫她。  
那年轻女子在看见泽菲兰时匆忙从泪水中抬起头来，表露出充满希冀的神色；而当泽菲兰这么叫她时，她又如同跌入泥潭，棕褐色眼眸里盛满苦楚与绝望。她哽咽着做出笑脸，上前几步：“路易斯。您就像从前那样，叫我路易斯就好。”  
她的小小请求没有被泽菲兰听从，身着晚礼服的骑士阁下还有要事，他得代表教皇陛下前往福尔唐伯爵府举办的星芒节宴会：“夫人，如果您要继续说那件事，我想我之前已经回复得十分清楚了。那是教皇陛下的旨意，你我都不容置喙。”  
“但……”杜尼昂夫人跟在他身后，眼泪又一次决堤，“求求您了，您知道的，我父亲不会是那种人，您还记得吗？小时候，我父亲曾照顾过您一段日子，您说您一直尊重他就像尊重您自己的父亲——求求您了！”  
“我很抱歉。”泽菲兰接过管家递上的斗篷，走出宅邸大门，“斯福尼尔阁下有任何困难我都会全力以助，但在关于异端的问题上，我们最好都相信教皇陛下的决断。”  
“泽菲兰！”女性情急之下拉住了他的手臂，“看在我们曾经有过婚约的份上，求求你了，我只能求你了！我父亲他受不住那些刑罚的，他快要死了！我求求你，求求你——”  
“杜尼昂夫人。”回应她凄凉哀求的是泽菲兰冷静的神色，他另一只手搭上女性覆盖着衣料的腕间，不带丝毫犹豫地移开了她的依附，“我想您需要明白，首先，我们过去的婚约是在我不知情的状况下，由两位醉酒的父亲口头定下的；其次，斯福尼尔阁下资助异端者一事证据确凿，他本人也承认辜负了教皇陛下的信任……您已经嫁给了杜尼昂子爵，斯福尼尔家的任何状况，都与您无关了。我非常感激幼年时您的父亲和您对我的帮助，但我现在是苍穹骑士团的一员，我的忠诚只属于教皇陛下，并将永远属于他。”他温柔地扶着女性的肩膀，带她走到另一马车前：“天气寒冷，您早些回去吧。”  
他转身时听见女性压抑着哭腔的话语：“我真后悔，我竟然爱了你那么久。”  
泽菲兰没有回头，他只静静地回答道：“那您应该高兴。从今往后，您不必继续错付您的爱意了。”  
然后，他踏上自己的马车，在夜幕灯火与落雪之中，驰向福尔唐伯爵府。


	8. 08.异端审问官阁下有了重大发现，但他又被人拖了后腿

当伊修加德沉浸在星芒节的祥和气氛中时，有人正为了正教和国家的未来兢兢业业地工作着——这个人便是远在翻云雾海殖民地的沙里贝尔阁下。  
一名优秀的异端审问官能做的不仅仅是抓捕异端份子并将他们送上绞刑架，他必须还要做到彻底清除异端份子的威胁。沙里贝尔不辞辛苦跑到翻云雾海殖民地不为别的，只为亲自调查埃斯蒂尼安到这儿做了什么，以及，他身边那个突然冒出来的小姑娘到底是什么来头。但很遗憾的是，即便沙里贝尔阁下的工作能力完全堪称业界模范，他也在调查过程中遭遇了挫折：苍天龙骑士相当谨慎地避过众人视线，除了大家看到他独自前往邪龙巢穴，又独自返回之外，并没有太多人知道那之间的故事。关于那个小姑娘，有人说是看见埃斯蒂尼安离开翻云雾海后又突然折回，不知从哪条道上捡到了她……殖民地的济贫官说，那女孩可能是生了病，被父母丢在野外等死，却不想让埃斯蒂尼安捡了条命。这种事他见得太多了，说起来便毫无讶异之色，也丝毫不同情：“来这儿的什么人都有，多数都是些脑子不好使的蠢货，缴不起税，在济贫院骗吃骗喝，连带他们生的小混账们一起……生了病能怎么办呢？要么弄些偏方治治，要么丢出去等死……医生太贵了，他们请不起。”沙里贝尔看着他竹竿一样的身子从办公桌后飘到窗户前，“那女孩真是幸运，不过有一点，她好像因为生病嗓子废了，这下成了个哑巴，多可惜。”  
可惜什么？沙里贝尔好不生气地想，可惜她不能对着你念魔咒吗？  
他这趟简直算是白来了，这帮官员借着远离圣座所以玩忽职守，又偏偏做出全心全意的模样，他一准得狠狠参他们一笔。  
济贫官看他半晌不说话，便露出谦卑而喜悦的表情，搓了搓手：“还有什么可以帮到您的吗？”  
“您真是个好人。”沙里贝尔对他微笑，“这些消息帮了我大忙了，我会向教皇陛下如实禀报您的功绩的。”  
济贫官会有什么表现呢？他当然是把沙里贝尔奉为上宾，充满感激、毕恭毕敬地伺候这位执行公务的苍穹骑士了。只是沙里贝尔心里并不领情，他草草结束和几个殖民地官员的饭局，推拒他们的其他邀请，去找他的线人了。  
只要这个世界上存在着贫富差异，那么金钱就是非常好用的沟通方式。沙里贝尔从不吝惜在探知有用情报上的花费，更何况苍穹骑士的薪资对他来说绰绰有余。  
也许是哈罗妮看他如此敬业，终于忍不住送了他一份星芒节礼物——沙里贝尔的线人告诉他，翻云雾海有几个“奇怪”的小团体，他们虽然信奉战争神，却从不去殖民地的教堂祈祷，还经常印一些怪异的小册子、传单、报纸到处散发。  
沙里贝尔只用听完描述，便知道这几伙人一定是披着“信徒”皮的异端——这伎俩他都看过无数次了。  
“可他们称自己为新教徒。”他的线人如是说道，“今晚正好有一个他们的‘布道’会，就在人王遗迹附近的集落里，您要亲自去一趟吗？”  
沙里贝尔忽然嗅到了好事的味道。他的感觉向来精准，多年来从未出过差错。于是，异端审问官阁下看起来心情颇好地舔了舔唇，笑着说：“为什么不呢？”  
噢，哈罗妮在上，他又要为伊修加德立大功了。  
伊修加德圣恩达利姆神学院的历史课本上曾记载过正教的发展史，不过值得注意的是，千年来，伊修加德正教从未出现过什么分支。沙里贝尔自然是不会轻信这儿有什么“新教徒”的，他在夜里换上平民的装束，捏着一沓未来可能成为“罪证”的传单，挤进乌泱泱的人群里——这些愚蠢的家伙，大概根本知道他们自己在干什么吧？某种意义上来说，沙里贝尔厌恶“法不责众”，正是因为“法不责众”，才导致后患无穷。按他的想法，这帮参与的人都要被抓起来定罪，可惜异端审问局的地牢装不下这么多人，伊修加德的监狱也装不下这么多人。他不是个能说动教皇陛下和那些主教阁下再修监狱的人，退一步说，沙里贝尔也没有这种想法。他一边往最前边挤，一边好不厌烦地想，这帮老鼠身上的气味快把他给熏得晕过去了，果然老鼠就是老鼠。  
临时搭建的简陋宣讲台上站着个高个男人，他正努力传播着他的信仰：“……我的同胞们！我们都是哈罗妮的信徒，那么试问，我们为何要承受三六九等的区分呢？为什么贵族的孩子能不费吹灰之力进入神学院，我们的孩子却要通过层层选拔才能获得同样的教育资源呢？难道我们的孩子就比贵族的孩子差吗？难道面前的诸位，不如贵族阶级适合做父母吗？为什么那些贵族老爷们、夫人们能锦衣玉食，甚至挑剔菜单，我们却连一片面包都要省着吃呢？是我们这一阶层的人民懒惰吗？当然不是！我们起早贪黑地工作，就是为了以后能过上好日子，不再餐风露宿！神明给了我们每个人同样平等的生命，她的慈爱却被有心人歪曲，变成划分阶级的工具！这是对哈罗妮的极大侮辱！那些人也背叛了哈罗妮的爱！他们不配接受战争神的庇佑，他们应该承受神明的怒火！而神明把惩罚堕落者的任务交给了我，也交给了你们诸位，我们都是她平等的使者！我的同胞们呀！你们还要沉默吗？新教才是真正的听从了哈罗妮的意愿，只有新教徒才能得到她无私的祝福！我们的先知会站在第一线支持我们，及时向我们传递哈罗妮的神旨，当我们完成使命后，哈罗妮会赐予我们真正的乐园！别再沉默了，我亲爱的同胞们！别再继续做恶徒压迫下温顺的羔羊了！既然我们信仰战争神，那我们就该还她最本真的面貌！”  
周围人群发出激动的呼喊，沙里贝尔这会儿决定离开最前面的位置了。他确定这个“新教”只是有人图谋不轨的幌子，接下来他要做的事就是和这位宣讲人私下聊一聊，谈谈他们的“先知”。  
那些迫切希望“弃暗投明”的白痴此时正朝那位宣讲人蜂拥而去，他们伸出手，高呼着“请您赐予我们跟随的资格”，而宣讲人也保持着和蔼可亲的笑容，尽量与他们一一握手。他不断地重复着“愿哈罗妮保佑你”这句话，一边缓缓脱离人群，最后他朝他们挥挥手，打发他的跟随者们前去应付那些热情，自己则巧妙地穿过帐篷，隐入晦暗之中。  
在沙里贝尔看来，这都是些小伎俩。异端审问官避开众人视线，追随着那人身上“异端”的臭味，好整以暇地在离开集落的一条小路上截住了这个人。  
对方当然十分警惕，他在意识到沙里贝尔来者不善时立即转身就跑，可惜他没能逃得过异端审问官的追捕。  
接下来的工作便轻松许多，沙里贝尔“邀请”他去了驻扎地好好谈谈——不必担心，我们的异端审问官阁下始终“礼数周全”，该用上的“礼节”他一项也没落下。要不是等着这位“新教宣讲人”开口，他恐怕还会剪了对方的舌头。  
在硬生生拔掉他第三颗牙齿后，那人终于狼狈不堪地向沙里贝尔求饶，可也许哈罗妮没有给他太多恩赐，他只断断续续拼凑出一句“‘先知’在教皇厅里”，便彻底咽了气。沙里贝尔被他的死气得竟然笑出了声，他觉得自己最近一直不大走运，估计是十二神恶劣的轮番玩笑。  
死人的价值并不多，沙里贝尔在他身上找出的一张单据应该是这人最后的价值：那是张收款证明，付款人处的名字已经经过了处理，但沙里贝尔很快便发现，在这张单据的右下角残缺处，隐约有着花纹钢印。异端审问官凭借他的知识与智慧确定，这张单据是乌尔达哈国家银行的东西，而乌尔达哈国家银行是个完全服务于有钱有权之人的地方，地位钱财缺一不可。  
看来十二神也不全是在玩弄他。沙里贝尔忽然心情又变得明朗不少，这个发现太重要了，埃斯蒂尼安的嫌疑比起这件事来完全就是小巫见大巫……伊修加德是个什么样的国家已不必再多说，能够在乌尔达哈国家银行开户的人更是少之又少，结合那人先前的供述，沙里贝尔敢肯定，自己亲自排查之下，不出三天，一定能抓出幕后之人——背叛正教、勾结他国，就算是四大名门也难逃制裁——当然，他想四大名门的家主不会蠢到做这种事。  
沙里贝尔立即向教皇陛下写了一封紧急报告，派人飞快地送至圣座，而他则继续在殖民地里收集了不少关于“新教”的确凿证据，身心舒畅地在星芒节后返回了伊修加德。  
离开了那些肮脏的地方，空气都清新不少。沙里贝尔非常惬意地想着，事情都在朝他预料的方向发展。而就在他满心欢喜时，他看到了他那名笨拙的小助理。  
“真是奇了。”沙里贝尔毫不掩饰他的惊愕，“你不去整理卷宗，反而跑到大门口来等我？”  
青年惶惶不安，欲言又止。沙里贝尔厌烦他这模样，不耐地催促道：“看在我今天心情好的份上……说吧，你又做错什么事了？”  
“……不、不是我！”齐尔立刻惊惶地摇头，“是、是苍天龙骑士阁下出事了！”  
沙里贝尔颇感可笑：“他出事跟你有什么关系？”  
齐尔像是终于鼓足了勇气，说：“昨天罗列茨主教以窝藏异端为名带人抓走了苍天龙骑士！”  
沙里贝尔讽刺的笑容凝在脸上：“你说什么？”  
“他现在在我们的地牢里！”可怜的小助理紧张得都要发抖了，“他——埃斯蒂尼安阁下！”  
不得不说，沙里贝尔的同僚都有给他添乱的天赋，从异端审问局到苍穹骑士团，我们那名顶尖的异端审问官老是会被某些同僚拖后腿。  
调查埃斯蒂尼安是教皇陛下亲自给他的任务，现在竟然被异端审问局那帮人趁他不在本土之时抢先一步——不，他们的行为不叫抢先，应该叫算计！沙里贝尔心中已经没有了怒火，或许是他气至极点，反倒平心静气起来。他仔细想了想这分外巧合的时机，为什么他们在自己走后那么长的时间里都不动手，偏偏要等到他对教皇陛下发出报告、返回伊修加德之后呢？  
“他们对埃斯蒂尼安用刑了吗？”想到这里，异端审问官便分外冷静地问起他的助理。  
“没、没有。”齐尔忐忑不安地回答道，“主教阁下让所有参与的人都必须保密，他们暂时把埃斯蒂尼安阁下扣在地牢里，却没有进行提审……一小时前我看见主教阁下去了教皇厅，可能是要去报告此事……”  
沙里贝尔听完，不禁露出笑容。但他的笑容太过冷冽，以至于齐尔根本不敢抬头看他的脸。  
“我当他们都变得勤劳不少，原来是冲着我来的。”他的声线里隐含着一抹杀意，“好啊，那便正面交锋试试看。既然他们如此想挑战教皇陛下的权威，我们也不妨满足他们的小小心愿吧。”  
身为异端审问官，除了敬畏教皇陛下和神明之外，面对其他所有的威胁，都应无所畏惧。沙里贝尔拍了拍他那位不住颤抖的助理的肩膀，相当温和地说道：“我们该回去做好分内的事了。”  
可怜的苍天龙骑士！异端审问官阁下毫无真切同情地想，他也许还不知道发生了什么事呢！  
而他的想法确实没错，埃斯蒂尼安目前的确感到些许困惑。昨天他前去收养伊塞勒的那对老夫妇家中和她告别，苍天龙骑士并不想在伊修加德停留太久，况且见她太频繁会招致危险，所以他决定到其他殖民地暂作停留。当他刚与小女孩分别不久，异端审问局的人便拦住了他，那群人中甚至还有异端审问局的局长——罗列茨主教阁下。埃斯蒂尼安对此事有一定的心理准备，加上奥尔什方为伊塞勒准备的手续非常齐全，要脱身还是比较容易。  
苍天龙骑士冷静地质问他们有何贵干，而主教阁下则是这样回答的：“尊敬的埃斯蒂尼安阁下，如果您不希望您的朋友们受到伤害，最好保持沉默跟我们走。”  
“我看您疯了吧，主教阁下。”他冷漠地看着他们，“突然出言威胁苍天龙骑士，胆子不小。”  
“您真的以为，一切都天衣无缝吗？”主教阁下从随从的手中接过一张写满供词的状纸，不徐不疾地在埃斯蒂尼安眼前展开，“异端审问局不是只有那位苍穹骑士才能尽职尽责……让我说得明白一些，见过冰之巫女幼时长相的人还没有死光呢。哦，福尔唐家的那位骑士为您和您的小女孩也做了不少事，他是知情人呢，还是被您欺骗呢？您不会希望我去提审他和您的小百灵鸟吧？”  
“你到底想干什么？”  
“如我开始所说的那样，您只需要跟我们走一趟，一切就会在不伤害任何人的条件下解决了。”主教笑了笑，“毕竟我得说实话，我的最终目标，并不是您。”


	9. 09.平民苍穹骑士

本星历的1578年在未来将会被称为“充满剧变的一年”。艾欧泽亚大陆在这一年里发生了太多事：国家的分与合，被殖民者的反抗与殖民者的压迫，封建制的覆灭与共和制的兴起……后来的历史学家们都将这一年看作大陆整体进入“政治现代化”的开端，而伊修加德1578年的变革，以及其后续的一系列事件，都成为了学者们研究那段历史的最佳范本。  
——不过那时的伊修加德人民都没料到，他们的行动能变成后人心中的“领头羊”。  
贵族、封地都是标准的封建制体现，但伊修加德的君主是代表神权的教皇，其国内情况的复杂性是利姆萨罗敏萨和格里达尼亚这种民主性高的国家无法理解的。随着时代的变迁，现任教皇托尔丹七世改变了近卫军苍穹骑士团的选拔方法：只要拥有不俗的实力，平民也能成为教皇陛下身边的白甲骑士。虽然教皇陛下的决定一定程度上改善了人才任用的状况，但平民阶层的资源始终不如贵族或大商贾，导致很长一段时间内苍穹骑士团的成员仍然由贵族组成。直到前任总长意外去世，泽菲兰在副团长韦尔吉纳的推荐下成为新的苍穹骑士团总长后，骑士团内结构才发生了根本性变化——他们中出现了首名平民苍穹骑士，波勒克兰。  
虽然埃尔姆诺斯特并不是贵族出身，但他来自大商贾家庭，从小生活的环境与贵族差别不大，故而严格意义上来说，波勒克兰才是第一位毫无背景也毫无财力却得以进入苍穹骑士团的人，而且他既非“学院派”，亦非“军校生”，完完全全属于底层骑士群体，唯一值得说道的大概是他认识了格里诺。  
格里诺•德•泽梅尔其人在伊修加德的骑士圈子里名号响亮，主要得益于他无论何时总是有架可打，且为了打上一架不择手段——骑士们称他为“战争狂”。因为没人愿意惹上他，通常骑士们见着格里诺便绕路走，或是低下头避开他的目光，总而言之，格里诺并不是一个深受欢迎的对手，这一点自他军校在读时就已经能体现一二。泽梅尔家花了不少钱处理格里诺闯下的祸事，但泽梅尔伯爵对格里诺青眼有加，并不介意继续用钱为他这位侄子排解万难。就这样，格里诺愈加肆无忌惮，自军校毕业后也还是我行我素，和他共事的神殿骑士们大多只能默默忍受他的横行霸道，直到格里诺在酒馆里撞上天不怕地不怕的波勒克兰。  
像波勒克兰这种平民，对建功立业兴趣索然，进入军队只是混口饭吃，自然不会认得格里诺这样的“名人”，也不会刻意去认识“格里诺们”。他的确没有什么值得骄傲的资本，出色的枪术在他看来不过是混饭吃的必须品，也因此他曾被福尔唐家的骑兵团选中，并在其中效力过一段时日，然后被扫地而出——关于波勒克兰被福尔唐家的骑兵团逐出的事，其实也并没有太多曲折：他冒犯了福尔唐家的某位小姐。  
实际上，在波勒克兰冲那位穿着朴素的年轻女性吹口哨的时候，他根本就不知道对方是位贵族淑女。那位小姐也不知道是突然萌发了什么想法，乔装打扮跑到骑兵营里晃悠，完全不明白自己正在羊入虎口。男人都喜欢漂亮女人，就算到了八十岁，他们还是喜欢年轻漂亮的小姑娘。波勒克兰也不例外。当他看到那位小姐仿佛迷路一般在军营里到处乱跑，背后还跟着一连串不怀好意的目光后，他决定自己先做那个有行动的人。他可不稀罕做什么正人君子，况且送上门来的美色，何乐不为？  
虽然那时他并没能完全地把想法付诸实践，但他仍旧因为品行不端被福尔唐家撵了出去。之后波勒克兰便过得像个自由的雇佣兵，可没有雇佣兵组织替他担保，生活还是非常困苦。于是，他转投了神殿骑士——会遇到格里诺也正因为此。那会儿格里诺也是属于神殿骑士的骑兵，这些神殿骑士团的骑兵们总是喜欢在闲暇里往酒馆内扎堆，而酒馆本就是个人多且杂的地方，难免会与人发生口角，最后变为斗殴事件也并不令人意外。  
那天格里诺也许是被人推了一把，又可能是波勒克兰转身时没注意到他，总之，那杯端在战争狂阁下手中的酒几乎全都泼到了波勒克兰的锁子甲上。伊修加德冬日难捱，哪怕室内点着火炉，也依然冷得手脚冰凉。这样的情况下波勒克兰很难保持他一贯的冷淡处事态度，更何况那个泼了他一身酒的家伙竟然还冲他发起火来，揪着他的衣领骂骂咧咧……  
尖酸刻薄是人类复杂性格中隐含的一种，波勒克兰都忘了自己当时讽刺过格里诺什么，不过那肯定不是什么好话，因为他说完之后格里诺的拳头便朝他的面门招呼上来。  
他们俩在酒馆内大打出手，双方拼尽全力要把对方往死里揍，结果最后酒馆内砸烂的桌椅杯子酒瓶等等，全都是格里诺出钱赔偿。原因很简单，就这么一回，他莫名其妙地对波勒克兰产生了惺惺相惜之感，随后在对方看傻瓜一样的目光中提出要建立友情。  
波勒克兰那会儿想，格里诺应该是个孤独又可怜的傻子吧，不然怎么会找自己做朋友？  
出于一种充满恶意的怜悯之心，波勒克兰没有拒绝格里诺的建议，但那之后他不得不说，格里诺的感觉是正确的——他们是同类，都相当地嗜战且疯狂，唯一区别大概是格里诺会龇牙咧嘴把一切写在脸上，而波勒克兰则是一匹极端狡猾的孤狼，在他露出獠牙咬断目标喉咙之前，没人看得出他想做什么。  
波勒克兰没想过自己能够进入苍穹骑士团，实际上在他进入苍穹骑士团后，生活内容的变化也并不大：陪着格里诺到处找茬，和陪着格里诺以教皇的名义到处找茬，这两者本质上是一样的。  
他还是如过去那般喜欢漂亮女人，当他套上“苍穹骑士”这一名号后，数不清的温香软玉就开始主动向他投怀送抱，然而波勒克兰不会爱她们。他过去也不曾爱过什么人，没人能在他生命里留下印记，至少他自己是这么认为的。  
他的某任“女友”在他们分手后送来一封信，并在信中说，波勒克兰的心就像冬天一样寒冷。对此，波勒克兰竟然很是受用，近乎高兴地接受了这一评价，还给自己的长枪命名为“冬”。格里诺知道这件事后，毫不留情地拍着桌子大笑，尽管他们的其他同僚认为这件事的可笑程度并不是那么高。  
“那是因为你们跟这家伙待的时间不够久。”格里诺说完，又自顾自地大笑起来，仿佛再也没有一件事，能超越眼下波勒克兰这事带来的“笑”果。  
与其说波勒克兰不介意格里诺的这种反应，不如说他早已习惯格里诺的一切：就像格里诺在发现某事与自己有关时，泽梅尔家的这位飞扬跋扈的骑士阁下就会表现过激，很多时候都让旁人觉得他似乎用力过猛。  
这大概是格里诺对他朋友的特别关心。  
和波勒克兰不同，格里诺对女人兴趣不大。他虽然时常抱怨波勒克兰的私生活，但他并不会阻拦波勒克兰享乐。有那么一两次格里诺为此发火，都是因为波勒克兰被情事纠缠而迟到，影响了战争狂先生的“决斗计划”。不过很快他就把对波勒克兰的火气抛之脑后，仍旧与他勾肩搭背，无话不说。  
对于成为苍穹骑士后的生活，格里诺其实非常不满意。除开教皇陛下，他还得听命于总长泽菲兰，而泽菲兰不喜欢格里诺这种到处找茬的行为，因为这样会给苍穹骑士团和教皇陛下的名声带去不好的影响，因此他对格里诺多有约束，一旦事情超出他忍耐范围，格里诺就得乖乖地承受长官的怒火——可能是被扔到荒芜的殖民地“监督工作”一个月，可能是在修道院“聆听教诲”一个月……要让格里诺不好过，他们的总长阁下多得是办法，而只要格里诺被罚，波勒克兰必受牵连，他现在都能背下《正教福音》的前十个章节和格里诺幼年的英勇事迹了，后者尤其滚瓜烂熟，可见在他们无聊时格里诺讲过多少次。  
有格里诺这样的朋友，不知道究竟是幸运或不幸，只是波勒克兰愈加觉得，他们正在成为命运共同体。大约是他们亲密得有些过头，波勒克兰想自己是不是该扩大交友圈，非是只盯着格里诺一个。但他已经习惯了和格里诺的相处方式，习惯跟在他身边，习惯配合格里诺的出招，甚至习惯了每次战斗结束后从格里诺身上散发出的淡淡血腥气——他觉得自己无可救药，竟然喜欢上那种味道，而事实证明，只有格里诺才能使他对血腥的味道如痴如醉。  
完蛋了。波勒克兰自嘲地想，跟傻子做久了朋友，自己也变傻了。  
“你在想一个人。”美艳的异域女郎用指尖在他赤裸的胸膛画着奇怪的符号，波勒克兰懒散地拨开她的手：“占卜师都是你这样的吗？”  
女郎轻声笑起来：“我不是在最开始便说过了吗，我注定会遇到您的。”  
“既然如此，你不妨占卜一下我会不会爱上你。”  
“当然不会。”她坐起身子，光裸细腻的皮肤在波勒克兰冰冷的眼底一览无余，但他没有欣赏的意思。“您命中的爱人和您很近，你们像是朋友。”她手中提着小小的香炉，那里面静默地燃烧着不知名的异国植物，味道令波勒克兰想起初冬的雪。  
女占卜师继续道：“您只会爱上他了。但这份爱会让您和他都痛苦不堪……比起其他的爱情，你们之间是在互相掠夺生命。”  
“如果我离开他呢。”  
“您不会的。”女郎鲜艳的红唇一张一合，“因为您对他有着极其强烈的欲望。我不得不告诉您，那是爱欲。也因为您的欲望，您和他都将陷入泥潭。”  
男人不在眼罩之下的那只琥珀色眼眸动了动：“那就让他不要爱我。”  
女占卜师笑出声来：“您真会开玩笑。他已经爱了您好几年了。”  
波勒克兰从占卜师的帐篷里离开，夜晚的巨龙首郡依旧热闹非凡。他背对身后的喧哗，从大审门回到皇都，一路未停，直到推开格里诺房间的门。  
很难得是他的朋友今天没有出去惹是生非，一反常态地穿着便服，窝在房间里看书——格里诺是会看一些军事方面的书籍，大概这是西部军校留给他最好的习惯。  
“干什么？”他挑了挑眉，询问地望向波勒克兰。  
波勒克兰没有立即答话，他走到格里诺身边，嗅到了一丝沐浴后的皂角清香。他以前也闻过，但那时他没有觉得这抹气息能让自己如此心神不宁。  
“喂，我问你话呢！”格里诺站起身来，抬手往他肩头推去，“你该不会是喝醉了来我这儿耍酒疯吧？你等我叫盖里克——”  
波勒克兰抓住他的手，在他错愕的瞬间把他拉入自己怀中，然后略略低头吻上格里诺的嘴唇。  
冬季冰冷的空气像是着了火，迅速燃烧席卷，灼痛皮肤。  
他抱着格里诺，把后者重重摔在书桌上，并在格里诺反抗前克制了他的动作。  
“你他妈的疯了吧？！”格里诺的双手被波勒克兰钳死，这种姿势下他根本不好反击，只能气急败坏地怒吼，“放开我！”  
“什么时候开始的。”波勒克兰看着他，眸色阴沉。  
“什么东西？！”格里诺咬牙切齿，“你想让我打爆你的脑袋是吗？！”  
僵持，头一次出现在他们之间。波勒克兰忽然觉得自己不应该相信什么占卜女郎，跟她滚床便够了，为什么还要去相信她的占卜？但他无法抑制自己的恐惧，当他听到一个或许属于他们的未来从她口中缓缓说出，而那话语中提及的画面就在他眼前浮现——  
“您会杀了他的。您会用一把剑，刺穿他的胸膛，而他只是想给您一个拥抱。”  
“闭嘴！”波勒克兰低吼着说出这句话时，冷汗已经从他鼻尖坠下，碎在格里诺的脸庞上。  
“……你这家伙，发烧了？”被他的反应所惊，格里诺紧绷的情绪和身体一道缓和下来，“喂，一个个都告病假，泽菲兰会发火的……你真的没事吧？波勒克兰？”  
他仿佛突然从噩梦中惊醒，却不敢轻易相信眼前是现实了。  
“……我喝多了。”波勒克兰放开了格里诺的手，近乎脱力般地退后几步，坐到椅子上，“你揍我一拳得了。说不定我还能清醒一些。”  
“我是想揍你，”格里诺捏着自己的手腕，“嘶——你就不能轻点儿？！今晚你到底怎么搞的，像见了鬼似的。”  
“没什么。”波勒克兰垂下视线，“睡一觉就行了。”  
格里诺不明所以地看了他好一会儿，最后扔给他一块毛毯：“随便你，病了可不关我事。”  
波勒克兰揪着那块满是格里诺气味的毯子，在短暂的寂静中突然开口：“格里诺，不要爱上我。”  
“什么？”他的朋友大约是没听清他的呢喃，扭头看着他，“你在说什么胡话？”  
可这之后，除了呼吸声，波勒克兰再无回答。


	10. 10.人民的骑士，教皇的骑士

十一年前，在伊修加德短暂却凉爽的秋季清晨，有名男孩儿，不带随从，不乘马车，提着自己的行李，徒步踏上隼巢的土地。  
星五月的下旬一直是学生们最忙碌的时候，通常来说伊修加德各所学校的时间是一致的：一个学年内包含两个学期，第一学期从星五月的下旬开始，到次年灵一月的月初结束；第二学期则是从灵一月的中旬开始，到灵三月的月底结束。换句话说，新历的九月下旬到次年六月底，都是学生们汲取知识的时间，而这段时间里，开学又显得尤为重要，重要到无论贵族或是平民家庭，都不愿让孩子在刚开学的时候显得过于寒酸——我们所提到的这名男孩儿是个例外。从他那件样式朴素却做工精致的衬衫来看，他应当有着不错的家境；他的步伐于稳健中带着适当的优雅与轻盈，多一分则轻浮，少一分则笨重，而他全都掌握得恰到好处，像是自幼这份气度便与他融为一体；他那双浅绿色的眼眸被阳光涂抹得泛起明丽的金色，不过那并不刺眼，和他浅淡的亚麻色短发合在一起令人颇感赏心悦目；他目光温和，又隐隐含着点儿他那个出身的年轻人才有的傲气——那就是被皇都上流交际圈所称赞的“贵族气度”。  
的确，这名男孩来自某个贵族家庭，他的父亲也许是位子爵，又或许是位男爵——这也不是重点，重点是他这样的贵族青年，竟然没有乘坐自家的车架，而是选择独自一人徒步前往即将入读的校园。  
如果他要就读的是寻常的高等院校，恐怕途中还会有一些来自平民家的同龄人与他作伴，可他偏偏要就读的是库尔札斯西部军校，一所被贵族阶层打上烙印，也在努力给新一代贵族们打上新烙印的学府。  
这便意味着，他在前往军校的队伍中，分外显眼。  
不过无论旁人目光如何，这名男孩——泽菲兰，依旧神态自若，不卑不亢，以一种令人意外的低调之态，进入西部军校，开始他的五年就学时光。  
泽菲兰的父亲像大多数臣属四大名门的贵族那样有着不容小觑的战功。在这个国家里，大多数贵族父亲都会教导自己的儿子成为一名为国效忠的骑士，只有成为骑士，为教皇陛下作战，拿下战功，那才是他们所追寻的荣誉美学。这一点上，泽菲兰的父亲也不例外。泽菲兰敬仰他的父亲，在他的心里，父亲就是一座丰碑，甚至是一座坚固的城池，他的父亲即是权威，所以他会为了实现父亲的心愿，成为一名优秀的骑士。  
相较他的同学们，泽菲兰的生活可谓“清苦”。在他父亲看来，贵族可以讲究仪表，但绝不能奢侈成性，更不能铺张浪费，所以除开重大节日或典礼仪式时上穿着的礼服，泽菲兰没有什么华贵的服饰。如果没有必要，他也绝不会参加同龄人举办的“派对”“舞会”等诸如此类谋杀钱财和时间的活动。值得一说的是，苍穹骑士团内的格里诺与他曾是军校同届的同学，不过在格里诺那儿泽菲兰向来都是“乖学生”“无聊”“书呆子”的代名词，现在也许还得加上“魔鬼总长”这一评价——显然泽菲兰会无视他的不满。  
事实上，也因为泽菲兰就是个“书呆子”，他才认识了比他低一届的奥尔什方。  
缘份有时就是非常的莫名其妙，假如奥尔什方拒绝了福尔唐伯爵的建议，没有选择就读西部军校；假如泽菲兰玩乐成性，是个无所事事的纨绔子弟；假如那天奥尔什方和泽菲兰都没有去学校图书馆……那他们就是两条平行线，他们的生命轨迹不会有任何交集。  
但现实是，奥尔什方选择听从他父亲的建议，泽菲兰也是个勤奋好学的人，然后在那一天，奥尔什方因为对战略学课程的迷惑跑去图书馆借书苦读，纠结多时不得要领之后，终于令坐在他身旁复习的泽菲兰忍无可忍，我们的“好学生”阁下耐心地做了一回补课老师，总算让奥尔什方豁然开朗。很久之后泽菲兰才如实相告，那会儿他并非完全出于好心，而是被奥尔什方的反复纠结打扰到没法看书……  
也许这也是奥尔什方阁下的特别好运，谁让泽菲兰一直以一名优秀骑士的标准来要求自己呢？总之，他是无法对有困难之人视而不见的——正因为此，在他真正成为神殿骑士团的一名骑士之后，大家都称呼他为“义心”。  
不过在他们俩认识那会儿，离泽菲兰成为“义心”还有一段时间。  
对泽菲兰而言，奥尔什方就是闯入他生活中的一个变数。  
通过格里诺，他知道奥尔什方是“福尔唐家的私生子”，但他并不想通过别人的言语去认识一个人，更何况奥尔什方给他的印象还不错，他是个会给周围带去温暖的人，而泽菲兰见惯了贵族间的“进退有度”“尊卑有别”，当奥尔什方面对他时，他会感到非常新奇——这份新奇，大概叫做“平等”。  
他们萌生友谊，不为地位依附，只为完全平等的两个灵魂，握住了彼此的手。  
奥尔什方从未打听过泽菲兰的出身，他会主动接触泽菲兰并努力和泽菲兰成为朋友完全是为了答谢那天的“解惑之恩”。如前文所提及那样，奥尔什方是个“滴水之恩涌泉相报”的人，而泽菲兰某种程度上和他高度相似——他并不会刻意去记忆自己为他人做了什么，他的骑士精神告诉他，那都是应该的；再者，若是自己得到了他人的帮助，则定要全力报答。于是，奥尔什方的答谢就成了泽菲兰认定的“获得他人援手”，他的答谢又让奥尔什方觉得必须做点什么……这样的循环之后，他们终于哭笑不得地中止了这种行为，默契地建立起朋友关系——这可比之前的相处模式容易多了。  
泽菲兰的人缘不错，但真正能与他说得上话的朋友却没几个，尤其军校这种地方，不会主动拉帮结派的他的确看着是有那么些孤独；奥尔什方待人向来热诚，可惜的是军校里的贵族子弟毕竟占了大多数，而他的同学们大部分仍旧受伊修加德传统门第思维影响，所以比起泽菲兰，奥尔什方的状况大概能用“形单影只”来描述。  
孤独是种无声的致命武器，言论则是附加痛苦。某些人仅仅为了饶舌的需要就不惜刻薄待人 ，他们竭力在自己的言论里将谈论对象贬低入泥，尽管那从根本上只是因为无聊滋生出的恶意消遣，可随着时间把那些飞短流长遍布人群之后，言论就成了影响行动的要素。  
西部军校校方在处理校园霸凌事件上已经算是竭尽全力了，但这所学校存在的最主要目的是为伊修加德军队提供优秀人才，况且欺凌现象在军队里也屡见不鲜，屡禁不止，如果学生不能主动消化或是反抗，那么他在进入军队后境况将远比在校内凄惨。  
泽菲兰起初不可避免地遇到了一些“惯例”，即是好学生总要被眼红者恶作剧。他为人是极其低调的，然而这不代表他是个忍气吞声的“温和派”。他信奉事不过三原则，在第三次被人恶意刁难时，泽菲兰脱下外套，挽起袖子，毫不留情地把那帮人痛揍了一遍，这令对方非常震惊：他们以为泽菲兰只是个书呆子，却忘了泽菲兰和他们一样——他们都是要上战场的职业军人。  
经历过这番挫折后，这帮人也没有简单地死心，他们怀着疑虑和不甘，正式向泽菲兰发起一次次战斗邀请。泽菲兰倒也没有拒绝，他就贯彻着他坚信的骑士道，把他们挨个击倒——用他那把沉得匪夷所思的大剑。  
关于泽菲兰的剑，奥尔什方有过疑问，他以为泽菲兰会选择轻巧纤细的骑士剑。对此，泽菲兰坦诚地告诉他真相：“我小时候身体看上去很瘦弱，也被人看不起过，于是我选了这种剑作为武器，没想到效果还不错。”  
奥尔什方大感惊讶：“你小时候……瘦弱？！”  
泽菲兰合上书本，觉得奥尔什方的反应有些好笑：“大概是发育比较晚。”  
那边奥尔什方还带着点瞠目结舌的意味比划他们两人的身高，末了感叹道：“果然，你的肉体还是非常棒的！”  
对于奥尔什方动不动就“赞美肉体”这一行为，泽菲兰已经习惯了。实际上他认为，奥尔什方的身材也不错，而且比起自己来说，他看上去不像是会受人欺负的类型——直到有天他们见面时泽菲兰发现奥尔什方的脸上一块青一块紫，鼻梁还挂着结痂的疤。  
他微不可见地皱了皱眉头：“打架了？”  
奥尔什方倒没有多言，心情不好都写在脸上，默然无声地点点头。  
“结果怎么样？”  
“赢了。”奥尔什方草草结束这个话题，“他们以后不会再来找我麻烦了。”  
既然奥尔什方不愿提，泽菲兰也尊重他的想法不再多问，但事情并不像奥尔什方说的那样轻巧，至少在泽菲兰的记忆中，后来他们见面的次数里奥尔什方总会带着“功勋”出现，而他不想把泽菲兰卷入自己遭受的事件里，换句话说，奥尔什方想凭他自己扛下所有。  
虽然奥尔什方不明说，但泽菲兰大概也知道他为什么被人欺负，理由不外乎两点：第一，他是福尔唐伯爵的私生子；第二，他在还没进入军校时就因为救过贵族家的孩子立过功，被教皇厅授予骑士之位。这两点中，前者给人提供中伤之便，后者令人有了嫉恨之因，加上奥尔什方在军校里没什么特别亲密的朋友，想找茬简直轻而易举。  
泽菲兰知道自己如果硬要管这件事也许会让奥尔什方感到不快，但他不能一直对朋友的困境袖手旁观。于是，好学生阁下在奥尔什方面前难得一见地放下书本，背上大剑，说：“奥尔什方，我有一个不情之请——暂时让我做你的盟友吧。”  
然后，就如皇都内那些奇侠小说中描写的那样，他们俩并肩作战，把那群只敢仗势欺人的混蛋彻底痛打一番，打到他们真的再也不敢找奥尔什方的麻烦，这可称得上是“作战的巨大成功”，只不过这两位当事人都不曾看过什么奇侠小说，更没兴趣当小说主角。他们只是在短暂炽热的青春年岁里肆意挥洒着为数不多的任性，然后彼此对视，哈哈大笑罢了。  
泽菲兰记得他们在那年假期的最后一天跑去雪原上看日落，确切来说是奥尔什方拖着他去的，那人就像个孩子一样兴奋，仿佛他们即将看到的景象是另一片崭新的天地。  
库尔札斯西部高地的日出他们见过不少次，日落却比较稀少，很大一部分原因要归结为雪原上说变就变的天气。  
而那天天气特别好，上午的小雪渐停后，天空慢慢显出柔软的蓝色来，太阳像是被这片无垠的蓝色吸引，流连至坠入西山。  
边缘的雪山披着银白，绵延不绝，雪原上的冻潭变成散落的蓝宝石，一颗颗缀在高原洁白的长裙之上。然后这些白色又被落日染成带着赤色的金，仿若经过匠人巧手晕染后再变为火烧的红，和天际被余晖灼成的云彩浑然一色。此时天地成了彼此的倒影，雪山漫长的山脊线则是唯一分割他们的存在，却不忍让它们寂寞似的让落日倾泻出万丈美丽光束，以此继续令天与地拥抱。  
但夜幕女神终究是要登上舞台的，她或许穿着群星成河的晚礼服，或许穿着明月高悬的短裙，又或许是穿着魅惑轻薄的极光纱裙……无论如何，白昼还是暂作退场，却留下了一个瑰丽的回眸，让她的观众们为之倾倒。  
天际的紫红色也被深蓝取代后，奥尔什方和泽菲兰开始返回学校。  
他们的心情都特别好。大约是雪原落日的美景仍在脑海与心中徘徊，一时间谁也没有轻易开口打破这份安稳的静谧。  
泽菲兰望着夜色中西部高地上大大小小哨塔的火光，忽然意识到自己已经要从军校毕业了。今年他要正式进入军队进行实战训练，那以后他可能就没有多少机会再见奥尔什方。  
照泽菲兰的规划，他是一定会进入神殿骑士团的，但奥尔什方却不一样。  
他看着奥尔什方步伐轻快的背影，心里无端萌生出一种想法，可他知道这个想法非常的自私，这对奥尔什方并不公平。  
就当是我最后的任性吧。泽菲兰这么告诉自己，然后他向奥尔什方说道：“如果以后你想见我……就来神殿骑士团吧。”  
“神殿骑士团？”奥尔什方闻言停下了脚步，转身疑惑地看向他，“你想去神殿骑士团吗？”  
泽菲兰以沉默表示肯定，并且这份肯定任何人都无法动摇。  
“那也很好，很适合你！”奥尔什方笑了笑，“保护皇都的骑士，也是了不起的骑士！”  
“你呢？打算去福尔唐家骑兵团？”有那么一瞬间泽菲兰希望奥尔什方说“不”，但他知道那是不可能的。  
“保护国家，也需要到国门之外嘛。”他语气轻松地说，“况且骑士也要保护人民，殖民地的人民也需要我们，不是吗？”  
泽菲兰一时竟有些惊讶：“可你的功勋是由教皇厅赐予的。”  
“我想这不冲突吧？”奥尔什方没有听出泽菲兰的话中之意，他愉快地换了话题，谈起泽菲兰即将参加的实战训练。  
也许是我没有明白他的意思。泽菲兰自我宽慰着，伊修加德的骑士都应该是为了维护国家和教皇陛下而存在的，奥尔什方一定也是同样的想法。  
在泽菲兰投入实战训练期之后，他们之间的联系便愈加稀少，到泽菲兰自军校毕业后彻底中断。他听说奥尔什方的确是进入了福尔唐家的骑兵团，并负责起了本土之外附属土地的开拓，而他自己则在神殿骑士团一路晋升，眼看就要成为神殿骑士团总骑士长的时候，他的命运突然又跌入低谷，与总骑士长之位失之交臂。  
但像泽菲兰这样优秀的人，终会受到命运女神垂青的。  
他被韦尔吉纳推荐给教皇陛下成为苍穹骑士团总长时，那些失意便全数不见踪影。  
泽菲兰不再是当年血气方刚的年轻人了，尽管他坐上这个位置的年纪完全可以用“年轻”来形容，但他的心境早已彻底改变。  
身为教皇陛下的骑士，他必须将自己过去坚持的一切推翻，那其中包括他过去信仰的“正义”。从今往后，教皇陛下的命令即为他的信仰，而他不会深究这其中的“对”与“错”——曾经的黑白界限，现在已经不必要了。  
泽菲兰抹去了自己武器的旧名，给它换上了新的名字。新名字的意义即是说，他将为忠于教皇陛下彻底粉碎自己的曾经。  
他现在，只是教皇陛下的骑士，他的所有忠诚，只属于教皇一人。


	11. 11.急转直下

过去的星芒节尾声里奥尔什方便会返回巨龙首，但今年不一样。伊修加德的情况不大好，前两天云雾街还隐约传来枪声，神殿骑士团调查后的说法是私人作坊走了火，至于实情，恐怕很多人都心知肚明。阿巴拉提亚云海的殖民地在上次的事件后显然引起了教皇厅方面的一定重视，于是星芒节还没结束时，艾默里克便代表着教皇厅前往阿巴拉提亚云海殖民地进行慰问活动，一同前往的还有福尔唐伯爵及他的长子。  
父亲与长兄暂时的离开使得埃马内兰分外放松，奥尔什方虽然身份尴尬，好歹也算是这名年轻人的哥哥，有必须对他的行为加以管束。他一大早就扛着剑把伯爵府搜遍了，非常及时地在后门捉住了想要溜之大吉的弟弟，奥尔什方迎着埃马内兰恳求的目光，把剑丢给了他并做出若有所思的神色：“我听说拉妮艾特欣赏剑术高超的男性。想来也是，她可是那么优秀的女孩儿……”  
“我是不会手下留情的！”埃马内兰闻言连忙抓稳了剑柄，抬起下巴竭力让自己看上去“不好惹”一点，“我、我可不是想逃啊！”  
奥尔什方觉得几分无奈几分好笑，和埃马内兰的小侍从奥诺鲁瓦交换了一下眼神，总算成功拖住了想往外跑的弟弟。  
不过，他没能陪埃马内兰练习太久，大约半小时左右，管家便急匆匆地跑来告诉奥尔什方，伯爵府外有个小女孩想见他。  
奥尔什方第一时间想起的只有伊塞勒，他也的确告诉过对方，如果最近有要紧的事，就来福尔唐伯爵府找自己帮忙。只是，他没想到伊塞勒真的会来，并且还来得这么快。  
“发生什么事了？”他在小女孩面前蹲下身，伊塞勒看起来十分焦急，她无法正常说话，只能抓住奥尔什方的手，在他掌心拼写词语。  
“……埃……埃斯蒂尼安？”奥尔什方顿时紧张起来，“……人……带走……你是说，有人带走了埃斯蒂尼安？”  
伊塞勒急切地点头，她用手在半空不断比划着，又在奥尔什方手心里拼出词语，总算传达出了自己的意思：刚才她无意中听见两名身穿蓝色长袍的人在谈话，他们提及埃斯蒂尼安在临时牢狱里。  
蓝色长袍。奥尔什方皱了皱眉，那应该是异端审问官的打扮。异端审问局突然带走了苍天龙骑士，却无人知晓，这么秘而不宣，究竟是什么目的？如果他们发现了伊塞勒的身份，那按理说也该来抓捕自己和伊塞勒才对，这样隐秘低调地带走埃斯蒂尼安，或许另有所图。  
他得想办法弄清楚异端审问局究竟在盘算些什么，不过在那之前，伊塞勒的处境也许并不安全。奥尔什方打算把伊塞勒送至云顶营地去，拉妮艾特知道该怎么安排——此时他还在犹豫是否告知艾默里克这一突然事件，因为担心艾默里克身边还有旁人耳目，奥尔什方决定在打探清楚消息后，再见机告诉他。  
他带着伊塞勒前往飞艇坪，那对收养女孩的老夫妻已经等在那儿了，他们准备扮作出游的模样，这种祖孙其乐融融出行的情景并不会引起太多的注意。  
伊塞勒不想离开，她拉住奥尔什方的手，仰头望着他，浅色的眼眸盛满担忧。冬季的细雪落在她泛红的面颊上，迅速被皮肤的温度融化。奥尔什方握了握她的手指，点点头：“我向你保证，一定会把埃斯蒂尼安救出来。”骑士的手掌很温暖，即便是在冬天，仍旧保持着令人心安的温度。女孩呼出的气息在冷空气中变作一团白雾，她吸了吸被冻红的小鼻子，低下头，再点了点。  
奥尔什方和她挥手道别，飞空艇渐渐升空，伊塞勒的养父替她紧了紧大衣，她的养母则牵住了她的手。她望着面前的飞艇坪，望着送她离开的奥尔什方，皇都的一切都在慢慢缩小，所有的建筑在足够的高度后都像是制作精美的玩具，不过这些玩具的细节处仍旧疮痍。  
贸然前往异端审问局是不可取的，即使奥尔什方的确想这么做，可那也许会导致埃斯蒂尼安受伤。他暂时想不出一个完全且稳妥的办法，只好先联络拉妮艾特。非常巧合的是，拉妮艾特先一步联系上了他。  
“奥尔什方！”艾茵哈特家的女孩声音低又急切，“你今天有见过弗朗塞尔吗？”  
“弗朗塞尔？”他的发小正好是在读的西部军校生，这时候要么在返校的途中，要么还在艾茵哈特伯爵府里，不过听拉妮艾特的语气，应该是已经离家了。“怎么了？”奥尔什方问道，“你联系不上他吗？”  
“是的……我已经问过总管了，他今天天没亮就出发了，这会儿本应该在学校的……可我刚才收到校方通知，说弗朗塞尔没有回校报到……我也联系过小安问他弗朗塞尔在不在机工坊和炼铁厂，但是都没找到他……”  
“也许他在回学校的路上？我去问问埃马内兰，要是弗朗塞尔还在皇都，他们俩应该见过。”奥尔什方说着准备去寻找弟弟，然而拉妮艾特下一句话让他愣在原地：“来不及了！他们要开始了！”  
“什么开始——”话还没说完，从基础层方向传来一声巨响，周遭的行人面面相觑，仿佛都陷入静止状态，谁都没敢妄动一步。  
有人沿着阶梯一路跑上砥柱层，面色如纸，语无伦次：“杀、杀人了！他们、那些家伙杀人了！”  
起初人们都还在理解这句话的意思，而后最先反应过来的是位女性，她尖叫起来，抱起孩子冲进离自己最近的占星院内躲避，紧接着，人们仿佛被这声尖叫传染，纷纷流露出惊恐的神色，慌乱地叫喊着四处逃窜——枪声已经此起彼伏了，谁都不知道这是怎么回事，但所有人都清楚，如果现在不走，恐怕便再也没有机会走了。人群突然拥挤狂乱，奥尔什方在一片混乱中根本听不清拉妮艾特说了什么，只隐约听到几个词语：军校、学生军、抗议、弗朗塞尔想参加。  
他被人推挤得几乎站不稳，脑中空白一两秒后终于将所有思路串联起来：帕希子爵及其之后的系列事件引发西部军校和学生们的极大不满，教皇厅方面不仅没有作出解释或安抚的行为，反倒十分强硬，像要扼死军校的咽喉，于是那些满腔愤怒与热血的学生们无法忍受了，他们决定以暴力的形式起头，对教皇厅和异端审问局发起抗议，而弗朗塞尔则想参加这一抗议活动……  
真是史无前例的糟糕场面。奥尔什方借着旁人的手臂勉强站稳，开始和人群方向逆行。这样严丝合缝的人群里，他耳朵里的通讯装置早就不知掉在哪儿了，但他也没时间去寻找。他必须找到弗朗塞尔，不管对方是否愿意，眼前的情况下，他只能采取非常手段把人带走了。  
军校生们愤怒的反击从云雾街开始，声势浩大直接惊动了教皇厅。  
阿代尔斐尔接到紧急诏令时，外面已经沸反盈天了。当他听说是军校生发起的这场武装袭击时，脑中第一个想法就是恳请教皇陛下派自己前去和那些学生们谈谈。  
诚然他体中的血液沸腾着战意，但他太喜欢自己的母校了，那些回忆历历在目，从个人的角度来说， 他和学生们感同身受。  
然而，命令轮到他时，却发生了一百八十度大转弯。  
传递教皇陛下命令的泽菲兰语气镇定地告诉他：“阿代尔斐尔，你和波勒克兰留在教皇厅。”  
“为什么？”毕竟他仍然年轻，心中的疑问还是藏不住。  
身旁的让勒努略微有些惊讶，悄悄地碰了碰他的手背，可阿代尔斐尔没有接受他的暗示：“所有人都执行战斗任务，我却要留守？”  
“你是在质疑陛下的命令吗？”泽菲兰显然不想和他多费口舌，这个节骨眼上他们都得争分夺秒，“我看你需要待在冰天宫冷静一下，阿代尔斐尔。”  
他说完，不再理睬阿代尔斐尔的追问，头也不回地走出会议室。身边的同僚们陆续经过他，让勒努显然有些不放心，他几度回头，最后叹了口气，也快步离开。  
“我真不明白。”阿代尔斐尔握紧拳头，说。  
“很简单，”和他任务相同的波勒克兰十分淡然，“陛下认为你不会杀人。”  
“什么？”他只觉得可笑，好歹他也是身经百战的苍穹骑士，教皇陛下怎么会有这样的想法？  
波勒克兰那只琥珀色的眼睛里似乎出现了某种讽刺的神色。他开口道：“有必要时，你会杀死那些军校生吗？你会杀死军校的老师们吗？”  
阿代尔斐尔蓦地背脊发凉。他的表情渐渐凝重，说话也迟疑起来：“我……我不知道……”  
“那不就得了。”枪术师缓缓地打了个呵欠，优哉游哉地往门外走去，“四小时换岗，我先去了。别偷跑，泽菲兰发起火来你也知道。”  
“波勒克兰阁下！”阿代尔斐尔叫住他，“你明明不是军校生，如果你去执行那些……任务，不是更好吗？”  
在波勒克兰回头的一瞬间，阿代尔斐尔忽然明白了什么。但同时他心中的疑虑又更加沉重，甚至令他感到恐怖起来。  
波勒克兰耸耸肩，大约是看出阿代尔斐尔已经不需要什么回答，便转身离开了。  
阿代尔斐尔独自一人站在空旷、阴暗、寂静的会议室内，唯一的光源是穹顶上照亮战争神哈罗妮雕像的两根蜡烛。他突然觉得难以呼吸，整个人仿佛陷入淤泥，无论挣扎与否，他都在慢慢下陷。  
苍穹骑士团是一个群体。这个群体的统一信仰是教皇托尔丹七世。所有个体的信仰都会在群体中磨灭，然后完全被这个同一信仰所取代。阿代尔斐尔还不算是彻底被磨灭个性的那个——不，不如说，教皇派出的其他同僚，都在经历“融入”群体的痛苦，他们必须服从群体的意志，服从这个群体中的精英意志，在他们服从之后，阿代尔斐尔也只能选择融入，否则他就是异端。  
他在这一刻心中头一回出现对自己身份、对教皇的怀疑：这样的群体，究竟是对还是错？  
难道每一个温和的个体在融入群体后，都会成为盲从、暴力的成员吗？  
这时候他们尚且是处于优势的一方，如果形势颠倒，阿代尔斐尔几乎不敢想象，自己和同僚们会遭遇什么。  
但愿世界上再无第二个希帕蒂亚。


	12. 12.坍塌

街道已经不能走了。奥尔什方听着头顶迅速跑过的脚步声，闪身躲入建筑的阴影处。距离第一声炮响已经过去了一小时，维护皇都稳定的神殿骑士团这时终于占了上风，十几分钟前攻破了学生军建立的街垒，目前正在搜捕那些参与者。  
奥尔什方还没找到弗朗塞尔，他无法想象发小被捕后的情景，为此他在心中祈祷弗朗塞尔一切平安。  
弗朗塞尔不像是会参与这种事的人。奥尔什方相信，不管出于哪方面的考虑，艾茵哈特家的小儿子都不会把自己轻率地投入某个活动中，他甚至可以说，弗朗塞尔在某些方面比自己更加理智成熟。  
那么他会在哪儿呢？  
是返回军校的路上，还是在圣座某处暂避混乱呢？  
他无意识地后退两步，竟然踩上了什么东西。  
“哎哟！”尽管身后的人压低了那声惊呼，但在这种时候任何意外的声响都足够引发恐惧了——奥尔什方倒没有恐惧，他诧异地回头，发现一名穿着神学院制服的男孩儿正瞪着一双无辜的眼睛看着自己，与此同时三四只手交叠捂在他嘴上，进一步压制他的声音。  
奥尔什方顺着那几只手找过去，最后哭笑不得地发现这里除了自己居然还躲着三位神学院的学生。  
你们怎么在这儿？骑士用口型无声地问道。  
“说来话长……”捂着同学嘴巴的一名小个子男孩顺口应答，却迅速地反应过来——现在并不是可以放心交谈的时候，于是赶紧闭上嘴，冲着奥尔什方一个劲儿地使眼色。  
不过，还是和这两名男生随行的女孩儿最先回神，她有些紧张地看着奥尔什方，用手势传递着信息：这里不安全，我们得趁机回神学院去。  
她的建议没错，神学院和他们近在咫尺，而且由于毗邻大教堂，就算是苍穹骑士团也不能轻易搜查。  
“可我们怎么回去呢？”之前被捂着嘴的男生终于挣脱同伴的束缚，悄声担忧着，“到处都是神殿骑士！”  
奥尔什方闻言，拍了拍他的肩膀，露出一个令人心安的笑容：交给我吧。  
虽然奥尔什方有把握避开巡逻的神殿骑士进入神学院内，但跟着他的三名学生算得上是“意外风险因素”；好在他们的确离神学院只有几分钟的路程，加上守在门口的骑士突然被其他人叫走，奥尔什方一行人才幸运地暂时脱离险境。  
他本想在送回学生们后继续外出寻找弗朗塞尔的踪迹，没想到他的发小从神学院教室内站起身向他跑来：“奥尔什方！”  
“弗朗塞尔？”福尔唐家的骑士瞪大双眼，“你可真是让我好找！”  
“抱歉抱歉，我的错，”弗朗塞尔不好意思地对他合掌，“走在路上突然想来神学院借书，没想到后面会发生这些事……”  
奥尔什方叹了口气，但很快又展露笑容：“好了，现在总算可以放心了，稍后我会联络拉妮艾特，告诉她你很安全。”  
年轻的军校生抓抓头发，露出些苦恼的神色：“那可是真是再好不过了……我的意思是说，拉妮艾特会非常感激你的。”  
奥尔什方看着他这副模样，有点忍俊不禁：“知道就好。”  
他们周围的学生们正压低了声音彼此交谈，不一会儿从导师室走出一名女性圣职者，学生们见状纷纷围上去：“院长！”  
“哈罗妮在上，你们都没事吧？”圣恩达利姆神学院的院长阁下用目光扫过一张张青涩的面庞，最后停在奥尔什方送回来的一名男学生脸上，“特奥莫桑，大家都回来了吗？”  
男孩点点头：“都在这儿——”他环顾四周，表情突然变得紧张，“请问，有谁看见了阿尔雄巴丹同学吗？”  
“啊呀！”站在他身旁的一名女同学抬手掩住嘴唇，显得非常吃惊，“确实，有谁看见宿舍长了吗？”  
所有人面面相觑，可人群中始终没有他们找寻的目标身影。  
“他该不会还在外面吧……”先前那名捂住特奥莫桑嘴巴的小个子男学生难以置信地说道，“那该怎么办啊？”  
这一句话仿佛投入平静湖面的石子，激得整个湖面都不安起来。教室内顿时炸开了锅，有担心的，有害怕的，有茫然不知所措的，直到院长呼喊了好几次“肃静”，他们才停止猜测。  
“这下糟了。”弗朗塞尔皱起眉头，在奥尔什方身旁低声道，“阿尔雄巴丹……那好像是泽梅尔家的嫡子。”  
神学院之外的冷风从伊修加德奔向库尔札斯西部高地，掠过火光，跨越哨塔的高墙，冲进西部军校的大厅，把学生们头顶上悬挂的旗帜吹得猎猎作响。  
有装饰的缎带被风吹落，自半空飘摇坠下，又被另一阵接续的风拉扯得无从落脚。  
大厅内密密麻麻地站着全校师生——至少在校内的，都已经到场了。  
沙里贝尔站在主席台上往下望去，无论学生还是老师，都保持着相当笔挺的站姿，仿佛他面前的不是未上过战场的新人，而是训练有素的军队。  
他果然讨厌军校生。沙里贝尔漠然注视着他们，想，当然，最讨厌的还是他们的眼神。  
那眼神里有着愚蠢的冲动与可笑的希望，异端老鼠固然令他厌恶，然而这帮不肯乖乖伏身于现实之下的愣头青更令他有种除之后快的盘算。  
他早就向托尔丹提出过限制军校势力的请求，不得不说，他是非常具有远见的人——这帮人绝对会给圣座带来灾难，现在他的想法已经得到了印证。  
“所有人都在这儿了？”异端审问官阁下慢悠悠地开口，眼眸扫过身旁代理校长的脸——那张脸平淡无奇，可眼神是沙里贝尔最憎恶的那一种。  
“我已经回答过您了，阁下。”代理校长的眼睛平视前方，嘴角甚至都没有为苍天骑士的问话掀起波澜。  
“名单呢？”沙里贝尔很有耐心，不管是做审讯，还是做别的工作，他的耐心从来都不会少。  
“我不明白您在说什么名单。花名册已经给您看过了。”  
沙里贝尔的眼睛稍稍地眯了一下。他盯着那条在半空中飘来飘去的缎带，面带微笑：“您以为不交出名单，圣座下的老鼠就能躲入阴沟，苟延残喘了吗？”  
代理校长没有回应。  
于是沙里贝尔接着说道：“您也知道，苍穹骑士团内，很多都是您的校友，或许其中还有您的学生……这对您来说也是很光荣的事，对吧？”  
“像我这种出身贫寒，又身体孱弱的人，真的非常羡慕你们。”  
“不过，羡慕归羡慕，我始终都不大明白，你们所谓的‘精神’，到底是什么。”  
“阁下，如果要闲聊的话，稍后可以前往校长室。”代理校长留给沙里贝尔一个冷峻的侧脸，“学生们还有各自的课业需要完成，如果没有其他事，就让他们解散吧。”  
沙里贝尔收回视线，落在代理校长的脸上，他先是面无表情，片刻后露出一个极其古怪的笑容：“看来您还不明白我的意思。那我就只好告诉您——别对骑士团内的其他人有任何期待。您担心我会伤害学生？不，如果那跟我的工作没什么关系，我是不会做的。但，别的人我可不敢保证——”  
“请您立刻停止这种无礼又毫无意义的对话。”代理校长面朝学生们发出命令，“全体听令！现在解散！继续课程！”  
沙里贝尔的笑容瞬间消失。  
“任何人都不准离开。”他的语气阴寒无比，“你听见我说的话了吗？”  
“我劝您早些回去复命吧。军校里什么也没有，不能成为您向那位陛下献媚的宝物。”代理校长冷笑一声，转过身去准备走下台阶。  
沙里贝尔简短地发出一声意味不明的叹息，下一刻代理校长阁下的身体便如同着火的干稻草一般迅速窜起高高的火舌，他整个人被这火焰包围，惨叫着滚下台阶。  
学生们一阵惊惶的呼喊，有人想上前扑灭这即将夺人性命的火，却在接触的那一刻被卷入其中。  
“都别靠近！都别靠近！”有老师赶紧拉住学生们，发出警告，“这不是普通的火！”  
沙里贝尔站在高台上，如同欣赏优美画作一般看着眼下的惨剧，扬起一个满意且舒心的笑。就该如此。所有污秽、所有背驰者，都该遭受神明火焰的审判。  
“沙里贝尔阁下，您这是做什么！”挤开人群的白甲骑士被眼前的画面震惊，跟在他身后赶来的还有另外两名同僚。  
沙里贝尔仪态优雅得像只血统高贵的猫：“如您所见，埃尔姆诺斯特阁下，对叛离正教、叛离教皇陛下的异端予以制裁罢了。”  
“你胡说！”有学生愤怒地冲他叫喊，声音里带着压抑的哭泣，“是你用火烧死了戴尔特蒙校长！杀人凶手！”  
“杀人凶手！”  
“抓住他们！”  
“为校长报仇！”  
“我看谁敢上前一步！”埃尔姆诺斯特无奈地拔出武器，迸射的雷光使得学生们下意识地后退躲避。站在他身旁的盖里克与格里诺同样拔出武器进行威慑，但盖里克的表情显然出卖了他此时混乱的情绪。  
“都给我滚开！”格里诺举起战斧向地面重击，席卷的气流将离他近些的学生们纷纷推倒在地，像是倒塌的多米诺骨牌。  
“现在怎么办？”盖里克问埃尔姆诺斯特，“沙里贝尔为什么把校长给杀了？！”  
“不知道。先离开这里吧。”埃尔姆诺斯特叹了口气，回头看向沙里贝尔，“稍后我希望您能解释一下这件事……现在我们得出去了。”  
沙里贝尔动作夸张地对他鞠了一躬：“非常乐意。”  
他身形轻盈地从高台上一跃而下，站入他们之中，身后是烧焦的尸体，与那条终于飘落而下、搭在焦黑皮肤上的缎带。  
——而顷刻间，它也化为了灰烬。  
无论反抗神明或是反抗某种权威，势必要付出惨痛的代价。  
这个道理对任何人适用，包括现在跪倒在云雾街残垣断壁中的起义学生军。他们大多出自贵族家庭，本应有着大好前程，而今却由他们自己“断送”了。  
苍穹骑士团的总长阁下用那双美丽却冰冷的绿眼睛看着他们，那双眼中没有憎恶，没有同情。  
“总长，接下来怎么处置他们？”让勒努在等待他的命令，同时，也提出了自己的小小建议，“需要先收入监狱等候审判吗？”  
泽菲兰抬头看了他一眼。  
“不，”他平静地说道，“就地处决。”  
“处——”让勒努以为自己听错了，“他们都是贵族子弟……”  
“犯罪者，与庶民同罪同刑。”泽菲兰转过身去，“继续派人搜捕余党，形迹可疑者一律格杀。”  
“……遵命。”  
蓝发的骑士目送他的身影远去，他站在原地，感觉炮火的气息还在自己的胸腔里弥漫。他不惧严寒，不惧黑暗，可这么多年来，他从未如现在这般感到森冷又迷茫。  
“长官……”一名神殿骑士走向他，低声询问他的指示，“要按总长的命令做吗？”  
让勒努垂在身侧的双手握紧又松开，他深呼吸几次，面向所有人：“全体注意！拔剑——处刑！”  
血液浸染了灰色的地面，它们汇在一起，无声地往低处蔓延，越往深处越是黑暗。  
圣座的杀戮暂告一段落，但对伊修加德的这段历史来说，这才刚刚开始。


End file.
